


Iris (NCT Academy)

by subject_A7



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: A bunch of my other nct ships, Almost Everyone - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyfriends, Fluff, I think like every member is mentioned at some point, Iris is a song i think goes with this fic, Jaeten on the side, LuTen, M/M, Poetrykink?, Really Slowburn, TenCas, everyones gay, lucas is goodvibesonly, slowburn, soft smut, taeten? Lol whoops only for 1 chapter, ten hates lucas then he luvs him, ten is bad at feelings, yukten, yuwin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subject_A7/pseuds/subject_A7
Summary: "I hope maybe we can... maybe we can be friends." He stuck his hand out after he said this and Ten was surprised because, wow that was a big hand. He suppressed his thoughts of all the uses he could put to a hand like that and stared up at him blankly, until Lucas awkwardly pulled his hand back to his side.Lucas had really pretty eyes in this light, little flecks of gold could be seen in his brown iris's. He also had very full lips, which Ten assumed must be soft, but then told himself not to think about that. There was a long pause before Ten spoke again."Don't do that" he whispered out.Lucas looked quizzically at him "do what?""Make me not want to hate you."____________________________________Or,,,,Angsty loner Ten meets happy virus Lucas
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 45
Kudos: 76





	1. A new sleeping arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> This gonna be a slow burn babiesss yknow me. Get ready for some longing stares and occasional brush of hands :o. Okay it might be a bit better than that, anyways hope you enjoy.

Ten was alone most of the time but he didn't mind. There was a slight breeze in the air and he was sitting comfortably on a grass hill. His school was behind him somewhere in the distance, but he wasnt thinking about school. Looking onto the stretched out fields of green in front of him, he imagined what kind of life he wanted. He knew he wanted music to be apart of it, in any form. He loved playing instruments, and singing, writing songs, and dancing to the rhythm of melodys. He smiled and wrote down "music" in his journal. He told himself that one day he would get there, but today the sun was starting to set and he knew it was time to return to the life he was currently living.   
Ten went to NCT's Academy for Boys. It was notoriously known for its strict slogan of "whipping the youth of today into shape." However, Ten hadn't been whipped yet (much to his disappointment.) His parents had sent him here because apperently school wasnt supposed to be a place where you broke rules, who knew? They told Ten that he had to be a doctor, or lawyer, or something along the lines of making money and studying for majority of your life, but Ten had no plans of that in the future. His parents were also slightly worried about his "sexuality". Ten had thought about telling them the irony of sending him to an all boys school to fix that situation, but it was just too funny knowing they couldnt see the flaw in their system. So here he was, 17 years young and trapped in a school, miles away from any city. He had loved his town and missed it everyday. Sure the country side was pretty, it just lacked the sort of excitement Ten had grown so accustomed to.   
He made his way back up the hill, humming a soft tune into the wind that danced in his hair. The sun was glowing all around him. Something he first noticed it did as kid, always making everything so beautiful right before it dissapeared. And with the sun, his feelings of content would disappear too. As soon as he stepped foot into the old, cold, stone building.   
Something about this school just sucked the life out of him. Not because the teachers were horrible, or because the food was bad (it was). It just seemed that anything he did in this school would be insignificant to the rest of his life. Sighing, he opened the entrance and made his way up a marble staircase. The academy itself was pretty elegant, an old mansion sort of building with ivy growing on the outside and history embedded in the walls. It was a pity that Ten hated it so much there. He could see the beauty it held but couldn’t find any appreciation for it under all the longing to be home. When he reached his dorm room he was greeted with a sock hanging on the door knob. 

  
God, his roommate was disgusting. The dorm rooms all differed for different ages and students. Tens had 4 people in it, and 2 sets of bunk beds. The 2 people and 1 person dorms all went to the student council type of kids. Who also happened to be dreadfully annoying to Ten, which meant his chances of a more comfortable room arrangement was slim. Realizing that he could no longer go to his room, he turned down the hallway and made his way to the roof. It was sort of cliche to be the kid who camped out on the roof top, but hey the spaces that didnt have anyone occupying them were hard to come by. Besides there was only one other person who went to the rooftop and Ten didnt mind him at all. He was the tall, dark, handsome type who didn't talk very much... always seemed lost in thought. Also he wasn't just handsome, he was insanely handsome, like Ten had this theory that he was actually a God who got casted down to earth for being too good looking. Basically the man was genetically gifted. Thinking about him made Ten smile at his feet while he climbed the steps to the second floor. He really hoped he'd make an appearance this evening. The other rooftop boy did happen to make an appearance but it was all too soon, while he was in the 3rd flight of stairs. Ten was climbing happily along, hand glazing over the smooth walls, still smiling down at his feet, before a deep voice gained his attention. 

  
"Hey Ten"  
Ten looked up from his feet and felt a blush quickly make its way on his cheeks when he saw who the voice belonged to.  
"Oh-Jaehyun, I mean hi senior" he answered shyly.   
Jaehyun responded with a small nod, and an even smaller smile. Then he was gone, making his way down the stairs. Their encounter lasted only a few seconds but it filled Ten with a giddiness that took over his whole body. His senior was so cool when he walked, said his thoughts, as he watched him go. Although Jaehyun rarely ever stopped to actually talk, he always acknowledged Ten and that was enough. Incase you couldnt tell, Ten liked men, but it was never something he thought of dwelling on too much. He had tried for many years to change it, but the feelings remained relentlessly and so he thought that if he just kept his business to himself who was he hurting? It would have been nice to live in a world where anyone could be accepted and he believed eventually it would get there. Ten was someone who had many views and beliefs yet wouldnt share them. Why start a fight with an unwilling listener? Why give everyone a reason to judge him if he could just let it be? It's not that he was afraid of being bullied, there were kids already out at this school. He just was afraid of anyone viewing him differently based on things that were so superficial.   
Climbing the last few marble steps and pushing open the roof-top door, Ten was greeted with a cool breeze once again. It made his face tingle as if asking "back so soon?" He walked to the middle of the roof and sat down cross legged. Then opened his journal up, which was composed of random song lyrics, doodles, and thoughts. He started doodling stars all around the word "music" on his D R E A M page. Then when he felt enough time had passed and there was no way Yangyang could still be banging whoever it was this time, he drew a tiny "J" inside of a star and closed his book. The sky was a dark shade of blue now but it wasnt entirely dark out, more like dusk. Ten stretched for a bit and then made his way back where he came from. Swinging along carelessly in the empty hallways, everyone was probably in their dorms by now.  
The sock was off the knob, much to Tens relief, but the door was already open. Ten stepped inside to see one of the sciences teachers, Ms Park, standing next to Yangyang holding a bunch of papers. Was this dumbass finally getting in trouble? Ten secretly hoped. But was made aware that the papers had nothing to do with Yangyang, who looked bored as he sat on his bed. His other roommates were there as well, Kun and Hendery who were actually pretty nice in Tens eyes. He had gotten close to them and at times thought they could be really funny. 

"Oh there you are, I've been waiting a while."

Said Ms Park with a hint of annoyance in her voice. She was a younger teacher, but definently not a cool one. She was very strict and always acted as if the boys at this school were wild animals. She had long brown hair that flowed down her shoulders, and a very pretty face. Which mislead many students to think they had a chance of becoming her friend.   
"For what?" Replied Ten flatly.  
She pursed her red painted lips for a moment, staring disapprovingly before answering. She probably had a problem with Tens "attitude", a lot of teachers did. "Well this may come as bad news, but were assigning you to a different room."   
"What" said Ten, not trying to hide his aggravation, "how come?"  
"Well.." said Ms park, pursing her lips again, "we're recieving a new student tomorrow who knew Kun before transferring. His parents asked us if we could make this move a little easier on him and requested we make space in Kuns dorm."  
Kun had looked up from his phone at Ten when she said this and gave him an "I'm sorry" frown.   
  
Unbelievable. The guys parents were probably rich as hell. Rich people always got to do whatever they wanted, especially at the expense of those less fortunate. Now Ten wasn't exactly less fortunate, but he certainly couldnt pull any strings at this school based on his wealth.   
"So he's loaded huh? Enough to bribe his way into my room” said Ten, earning a suppressed chuckle from Hendery who quickly pretended it was a cough when he caught Ms Parks expression.   
"Must you say such things? Here's your new dorm number, please pack up tonight, I've already told your new roommate." She finished by handing Ten one of her papers then quickly departed, muttering under her breath something about smart asses. Ten would have been angry at her comment but was too busy focusing on the last word she said. "Roomate," does this mean he only had one now? Ten sighed for the millionth time that day, and took out his suitcase from under his bed. 

"It was nice knowing you, probably wont miss you though" Yangyang said while laying back on his bed. "Thanks" replied Ten "I found you really irritating." Yangyang rolled his eyes in response and gave Ten a finger heart before taking out his phone. Kun was even more apologetic when the teacher left.

"I'm really sorry I had no idea they'd move you” Kun kept saying.

Ten waved away his apologies, insisting he didn't mind. That was a lie. He hadn't realized what a chore it would be to pack all his shit up. Also he liked his dorms location, it was right next to the stair case, meaning easy access to the roof, and saved him like 10 seconds to get to the kitchen. There were culinary students at the academy who made all the food, Ten knew where they hid the snacks.

"I can't believe you're really leaving me with this manwhore and this guy who thinks hes my mom" Hendery said exasperated, holding some of Tens books in one hand and gesturing towards his fellow classmates with the other.  
"Hey I'd be your dad, not mom" said Kun, accepting that he was at least a parent to Hendery.   
"Sorry not my choice, and thanks" answered Ten as he took the textbooks from Henderys hands.   
"I know, it's all Kuns stupid friends fault" Hendery continued to whine out like three year old.

"Actually hes not stupid, hes a really sweet guy, also he-" Kun stopped talking when he saw Tens face. "Uhh hes stupid yeah."  
"Is he hot?" Said Yangyang from his bed, obviously intrested in Kuns interrupted description. Ten returned his focus on packing his last few items.   
"I mean hes actually really good looking, and I'm not into guys."   
"Yeah right" snickered out Yangyang before quickly changing the subject. However Ten looked up to catch the panic in Kuns eyes, apperently so did Hendery. Who immediately begun glancing between the two and saying "hol' up." But Yangyang was too loud, "he better be hot cause I'm dying at this school, y'all ugly."   
_Wow hes such a nice guy, I'll miss him alot._ Thought Ten to himself after Yangyang spoke. He stood up and dusted himself off, all his stuff was now stuffed into his suitcase and ready to be dragged away. "Well on that note I'll be off, it was a pleasure room 202."

  
"Nooooo please I think my mom's doing dirty things with my roomate!" Hendery said as a last attempt, flinging his arms around Ten. Who replied only by laughing and shaking him off, "so glad I'm leaving then." Kun was in the back choking on his spit and insisting that nothing like that was happening, also that Hendery was being mean. Yangyang didnt even bother looking up. Ten finally departed much to Hendery and Kuns dismay. Standing outside his old dorm, now full of chaos, he looked down at the paper in his hands, it read 

ROOM 310  
-TAEYOUNG

The third floor was where most of the student council slept and also the seniors. It seemed weird that Ten was put on this floor as he was only in grade 11, and definently not a prep. Also 310 meant it was 10 rooms away from the stairwell, that combined with another flight of stairs, meant at least a full 40 seconds further away from the kitchen, however about the same distance to the roof. Ten frowned at this realization and trudged his way up the winding stairs.   
He reached the third floor, amazingly, dragging his suitcase behind him was a lot more of a pain than he thought it would be. The hallway in the third floor received a lot more light in the day time, since the windows were higher up, but right now the only light were the fluorescents above him. This hallway did seem a bit more proper and held a sort of importance in its air. Of course if you didnt actually go to the academy and were passing by, you probably couldnt tell. Ten was walking past room 6 when a figure appeared at the end of the hallway. It was another boy, who maybe seemed taller than Ten, he couldnt really tell from where he was. If Ten had to describe this guy he'd say "fairy" but he also seemed kind of intimidating. His face was stern, and his jawline looked like it could cut a bitch. His eyes were slightly narrowed but enchanting nevertheless. He had a head of white-fluff hair sort of going in different directions on his head. The intimidating fairy caught sight of Ten then glanced at his suitcase, before walking towards him. This freaked Ten out, what was he gonna say? Maybe he could see one his friends behind Ten and he would just pass him without saying anything. He sort of froze in his tracks to allow the stranger to pass. But the ethereal boy didnt pass, instead he stopped right infront of Ten. Who gulped and waited anxiously for what came next. 

"Hey are you Ten by any chance?" As the boy spoke his face quickly changed from scary to adorable in a second. His voice was deep for sure, but very soft and sweet. Ten was completely thrown aback and physically looked it.   
"Ummm I am?" Was what he managed to say. The boy grinned wide and Ten felt his heart do the flutter thing, there were just too damn many cute guys at this school, he needed help. Then he spoke for the second time to Ten "Hi, I'm Taeyong, I think you're my new roommate!" Ten was speechless for a minute, before gaining composure again. "Oh yeah, I think I am, nice to meet you."

Taeyong smiled at him then took his suitcase from his grasp, "here our room's just down here." Ten smiled back then followed behind, he already liked this guy 10 times better than Yangyang. But still was a little resentful that he had to move all his stuff for one new student.

  
"Oh my friends are inside right now I'll tell them to move off your side, sorry" said Taeyong as he opened the door and made way for Ten to come inside. His new dorm looked like the same build as his old dorm, with wooden floors and creamish coloured walls. But this room was very, very different. There were drawings taped all over the walls, some were even on the walls itself! Different coloured fairy lights hung from the ceiling, like streamers at a kids birthday party. Giving the room a colourful glow. There were black curtains instead of white in the windows, and a tiny little cactus sitting on the window sill. Ten had no idea dorms at this school were even allowed to look like this. There was a boy with dark hair and dark eyes on a bed with crumpled up pink and white blankets that the drawings hung above. And another 2 boys on what Ten assumed was his bed. None of them seemed to notice that him and Taeyong had entered. 

"Then its slid, and then hot water started falling- then coffee!"  
Said one of the boys on Tens bed, who Ten thought really resembled someone. His thoughts were interrupted because after the boy said, whatever the hell it was he just said, the whole room burst into laughter. Making a startled Ten jump back a bit. The other guy on Tens bed was quite hysterical, his laugh was definently the loudest. He had sandy blonde hair and really cute boyish features. 

"Ohh you mean coffee beans?! I thought you were talking about green beans! The blonde boy said then started laughing again. The dark haired boy on the other bed had collapsed on it and was wriggling around clutching his stomach. "Um guys?" Said Taeyong clearing his throat. No one made any moves of stopping so Taeyong tried clearing his throat louder. While Ten awkwardly looked at the window and scratched the back of his neck. The one who resembled someone Ten couldnt place was the first person to look up at them. His eyes fell on Ten and he quickly hit the blonde boys shoulder "yo get it together man" he said in between laughs. Both the other boys looked up at Taeyong and then at Ten, slowly staring to surpress their laughs.   
  
"Oh are you Ten?" Said the young looking boy, who didn't really seem fully composed yet. "I think you're in my math class right?" Ten didn't know what to say because he didnt recognize him at all. Math was probably to blame for that, as he was almost always asleep in that class. "Oh uh, Mr. Wong? I think so" he managed to say after a brief pause, also kind of confused as to why a senior was in his math class but knew it was probably better not to pry.

"Cool dude, I'm Mark" said the boy while pushing his blonde locks out of his face. 

  
"And this is Johnny" said Taeyong pointing at the boy next to Mark, who had on a brown hoodie and dark jeans. "And that's Doyoung" Taeyong said as well, pointing at the dark haired boy with an oversized light blue sweater on. "Everyone this is Ten, my new roommate." Doyoung waved but didn't say anything, giving Ten a sweet smile. "Guys get off his bed" said Taeyong sternly to Mark and Johnny, giving Ten an apologetic look.

"Oh shit, sorry man" said Mark looking worried but quickly hopping off the bed, pulling Johnny along with him. Ten told them it wasnt a big deal and put his suitcase on top of it after they stood up. He struggled to get it up at first, and Johnny came to help him, easily lifting it with one hand. 

"So you're Taeyongs new roomie, lemme tell you he was not happy to have to share a room all of a sudden" said Johnny chuckling. Taeyong nudged him hard in the side with his elbow "shhh" he hissed out. Ten felt really awkward now, like he had just became a major inconvenience in this guys life.

  
"Its not my fault" he blurted out "some stupid rich kid's coming and he got to choose what room to stay in, I got kicked out."

Johnny quickly raised his hands in defense "woah I was just joking around, it's okay." Ten was now even more embarrassed about getting defensive so easily so he turned his body the other direction to finish unpacking. He could hear Mark's voice whisper out "nice going dude" behind him.  
It was getting really quiet for much too long when Ten heard a really soft voice shout  
"Jaehyun welcome!"  
Ten spun around fast and saw the handsome god, whoops his brain meant to say boy, making his way inside the room. Of course Jaehyun lived on this floor Ten told himself, he's a senior, how did he not consider it sooner. Jaehyun smiled at Doyoung, who was still on Taeyongs bed and who was probably the face to the voice. Then he turned his head and locked eyes with Ten.

"What are you doing here?" He said softly, head tilted to the side.

"Hes my new roommate" replied Taeyong, and then added "wait do you guys know each other?"

Ten opened his mouth to say something but Jaehyun spoke first "I just seem him around sometimes." Ten nodded along and closed his mouth.

"Kaykay" said Taeyong shrugging then moved to sit on his bed with Doyoung "I guess you're acquainted with most of my friends now, they come and go alot." He did that thing where he smiled and looked so pure, that Ten found himself smiling back, although he was dying of awkwardness on the inside.

  
"I came to get Doyoung, you said you'd review our notes together for tomorrow's history test, remember?" Jaehyun said breaking the silence.

Doyoung quickly jumped up and put his hands, covered by his sweater sleeves, together. Then said "oh thats right! We really have to get going, I can't believe I forgot."

Before Ten knew why he was talking he already was "Do you live by yourself in your dorm, senior?" Three different heads turned towards him and he quickly focused on Jaehyun to make it obvious who he was speaking too.

Jaehyun shook his head and smiled "Doyoung's my roommate." Ten felt jealousy tighten in a knot in his stomach but ignored it "oh cool" he replied.

"My roommates not here though, hes like back in the dorm probably" said Mark out of nowhere. "His name is Yuta, hes cool, were like all friends, he just likes his secret time." He made his hands into air qouations around the words "secret time" and Ten wasn’t so sure how he was supposed to interpret it.

"I live alone" Johnny said, adding to the conversation that was just supposed to be one question directed at Jaehyun. "Like Taeyong, before..uh yeah" he said gesturing towards Ten and then around the room as if he wasn't just gesturing towards Ten.

Taeyong hit him in the shoulder and quickly said "okay everyone goodnight, byebye!" There was a small little chorus of "nice meeting you" as the boys all shuffled their way out of dorm 310. Jaehyun was one of the last people to make his way out, even though he was closest to the door.

Right before he left, he turned back around to Ten and gave him one of his small smiles before he said "I'm in 306, if you ever need anything" then walked away. Ten stood infront of the hallway, looking longingly for a few moments before Taeyong closed the door. 

"Sorry they're a bit weird before you get to know them, but I promise they're really nice." Taeyong said reassuringly to Ten who smiled back.   
"They're a lot less weird then my old roommates" he joked.   
"Oh its good then" Taeyong said. "Do you mind if I keep my lamp on for a while tonight? I really do have to study."

"Of course I dont mind" said Ten, who felt a lot less awkward when he was alone with Taeyong, which he guessed was a good thing.

"If I don't see you tomorrow morning then I'll see you later kay?"

Ten said okay but didn't know why he was telling him this. He changed into his pajamas and then got snug in his new bed. Which just had the plain white bedding everyone else had. It felt a bit stiff, but he'd break it in soon enough. He drifted off to sleep cursing the wealthy and hoping that he'd never have to interact with the new guy. Even if he was Kuns friend and supposedly the most attractive man on earth. Ten hated entitled people, and he was really good at holding grudges.


	2. A bad start to a good day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, guys I ship Lucten so much like why the heck do they look at each other like that. Why is this ship so underrated :'(  
> Also omg nct 2020 better happen and save this disaster of a year.

Ten bolted upright in his bed, shaky and covered in a cold sweat.  
"Oh my god that guy looks like “Jojo” from “Horton Heres a Who" he said aloud in a panicked whisper. He must have had some pretty weird dreams for him to awake to that conclusion but they were quickly disappearing from memory. He shook his head a bit and let his eyes adjust to the room...wait was this his room? It was still dark inside, but he could make out drawings on the walls and things dangling from the ceiling. Oh yeah, this was his new room. He fell back on his pillow and closed his eyes, he probably had a couple of hours left to sleep still. He reached over to his bedside table and grabbed his phone, just to be on the safe side. He bolted upright in his bed again, when he saw the time on his screen. What? How was it already 8? School started at 8, well 8:05. But it was still dark out? Ten looked at the windows for assurance only to see that the black curtains were drawn. Damn it. The sun always found it's way into his old room to wake him up, seeping through the thin white curtains he used to have. He also noticed that his new roommate, Taeyong, wasn't in his nicely made bed either. His other roommates were always there to shake him awake, on the days where the brightness didn't do it.   
Ten jumped up, he had about 3 minutes in total to get to his first class, English with Miss Honey. Now normally Ten wouldn't bother about being late at all, in fact he was late a lot. And it got him in trouble a lot. But he really liked Miss Honey and knew he was already on thin ice with her. If he was late one more time he might actually be whipped for real, and he didnt want this to be the reason why. He could break the rules in so many cooler ways.   
  
Ten rushed to get his uniform on, not caring about whether his shirt was tucked in or where his tie was. He got his shoes tied and booked it out of the room, only to run back in for his bag. He flew through the hallway and almost tripped down the stairs, mentally cursing the extra 40 seconds. He made it the ground level but turned a corner too fast and collided into what felt like a wall. His momentum flew him backwards on the ground but he quickly scrambled up, "I'm so sorry" he said and ran off again, he didn't have time to see who he ran into or even if it was a who. He skidded to a stop infront of his english class and caught his breath slightly before entering right as the clock above the teachers desk ticked to 8:05am. He sat down in his seat, already exhausted from this day, even though it had just begun. He looked over at Hendery, who sat beside him, his face clearly had "what the fuck" all over it as he looked at Ten up and down. Ten was out of breath and not in the mood to explain so he turned his head in the other direction, waving his hand at Hendery. 

Miss Honey looked up at her desk with a pleasant smile and said   
"Good Morning class, let's pick off where we stopped yesterday." There was a chorus of Goodmormings back and then shuffling as everyone took out their notebooks. Ten thought it was the perfect opportunity to put his head down on his desk, and get back to sleeping. They got 10 minutes into the lecture before there was a knock on the door. Ten kept his head down and his eyes closed but could hear feet hitting the floor and hushed voices.   
"Okay class, let me introduce you to a new student, everyone say hello to Lucas." Ten lifted his head up slightly, so this was the guy who was to blame for his terrible morning. He was tall, really tall, and had brown hair that was swept back. His shoulders were broad and well, Ten had to admit, the guy was really good looking. But not good looking enough to make him swoon, plus he was probably just another rich douchebag Ten told himself and put his head back down. 

"Hello, my name is Lucas, I like track and field and listening to music. I hope we can all become good friends." The boy had a deep voice and it did something to Ten that he quickly pushed away. Just a dumb jock, he kept telling himself. The teacher told him to take a seat after the class finished clapping, then Ten only heard hushed voices again.

  
Miss Honey cleared her throat and said "Ten?" He looked up at her, surprised that she was calling on him. "Do you mind moving to the empty seat in the back? Lucas says he focuses better in the front." 

  
Ten said "are you kidding me right now" without missing a beat but felt like an asshole as soon as he saw the expressions of everyone in the room.   
Miss Honey looked shocked as she said "Ten, now!" and apologetically turned towards Lucas, while the rest of the class stared at Ten. Who silently stood up and avoided eye contact with Lucas, angrily taking his stuff and making his way to the back of the class room. Miss Honey carried on, where she left off after Lucas sat in Tens old seat, and Ten scanned the back trying to find where the empty seat was. He was currently standing in front of Yangyangs desk, who was on his phone but pointed to the right corner of the room. Ten followed his finger to find the only available space open and it was next to, oh god, of course it was next to Haechan.   
Haechan was someone who Ten swore was on crack, also he was a gemini! So you can see why Ten tried to stay clear of him. The orangish-brown haired boy was year younger then Ten but he always took advanced english courses, one of those prep kids. Ten rolled his eyes and plopped down in his new seat. Haechan smirked at him but Ten just narrowed his eyes back. "What are you looking at?" He asked his new desk mate in a bitter tone.

"Oh y'know" Haechan started saying with that same smirk on his face, "just a really cool and handsome junior." Ten rolled his eyes again, probably something he'd do frequently in this class starting today. The lecture ended and Ten realized just how much more difficult this seating arrangement would be. See, he wasn't the type of guy to chose the front row on purpose, Ten just had terrible eye-sight. He spent the last hour squinting to make out what was on the board. Angry and annoyed he got up quickly before Haechan could say anything else to aggravate him and made his way to his next class. Which was math, and took place in a room that had very few windows, located in the north wing of the school. Posters with famous mathematicians were on the walls, Ten knew absolutely none of them. The teacher Mr. Wong was a lanky man with glasses and untidy black hair. He spoke very slowly and was always calling on random students to answer questions. Which was something that Ten truly resented as he never had the right answer ready. He slammed his books on his desk and sat down with a huff, crossing his arms on his chest. There were still a few more minutes until this class would begin. Ten stared at the floor when someone with red and white shoes stepped infront of his view. He looked up to see that it was the new boy and had to force every part of himself not to go off. But Ten was not one of gods strongest soldiers.   
  
"Oh did you want this seat too? Are you trying to take my place in everything at this school? I guess youre used to getting whatever you want right?" Ten spat out then stood up to change seats for the second time that day. Lucas looked shocked and quickly shook his head. He reached out towards Ten about to say something, when the teacher entered the room and told everyone to get to their seats. Ten sat down at an empty seat in the furthest corner of the room and shoved his backpack under his desk, glaring at Lucas. Who awkwardly stood in the front of the room and reluctantly sat down at Tens old desk when the teacher had to tell him a second time to find a seat. Ten knew he was acting bratty but he coudlnt help it, he was having a terrible day at a school he already hated. Lucas all of a sudden showed up and made things extra difficut for him, taking away his dorm, his friends, and now his spot in every class so far. He didnt want to look in Lucas's direction anymore and decided to stare at the back of the sandy blonde haired boy in front of him.

A boy that Ten had never met before sat down beside him, then leaned in to say  
"Who are you?"   
This guy had medium brown hair and very nice skin. He was wearing a red cardigan over his uniform.  
He smiled at Ten and tilted his head to the side at the same time. 

  
"Ten" replied Ten.   
  
The boy let out a small giggle and said "that's usually my spot but I guess you can have it, by the way my names Jungwoo." He was very cute when he talked and his voice was slightly higher pitched then then the rest of the boys Ten interacted with, and definently much more soft. Ten decided to try and be nice since he didnt know this guy and gave him a teeny tiny smile. He received a big grin in return. The blonde boy infront of Ten turned around to reveal that he was actually Mark, Taeyongs friend.   
  
"Hey...oh you're sitting here.. now?" Said Mark who was probably surprised to see someone other than Jungwoo behind him. 

"Yeah I knew that the new kid likes to sit upfront so I gave him my seat" Ten answered.   
"How nice of you" said Jungwoo sweetly and fluttered his eyelashes in Tens direction. Mark looked between them for a second and then curiously at Jungwoo before mumbling "yeah nice of you." 

"Excuse me but is Ten saying something that's more intresting than my class?" Said an annoyed Mr. Wong from the front of the room. 

Mark, Jungwoo, and Ten all snapped their heads around to see that everyone else was staring at them. "Why do you think it was me talking?" Said Ten furrowing his eyebrows.

"Because it's always you Ten" Mr. Wong sighed out. "I assume you moved to the back of the class to get some better sleep but please dont bring your peers down with you, how about you help the culinary students clean up after dinner today?" 

  
"I moved b-" Ten started in his defense but Mr. Wong just raised his hand to stop him. "That's enough Ten, let's get back to the quadratic formula, shall we."

  
Ten was raging in his seat but sat very still. He was staring hard at his paper in front of him and could feel his face burn. He felt the sensation that all eyes were on him still so he glanced up to make sure the class resumed its attention on Mr. Wong. Everyone had, except for a boy sitting in a familiar seat, with pushed back brown hair and puppy dog eyes. He was looking at Ten with concern on his face but Ten definently didnt need sympathy, especially not from him. He stared back with an icy glare, mentally throwing daggers into Lucas's skull. Then turned back to his paper for the remainder of the class.   
When the math was finally over for the day Ten grabbed his backpack and exited at lightening speed, ignoring Mark and Jungwoo who were trying to get his attention. It was finally lunch time and Ten could blow off some steam. He walked fast through the hallway, pushing through the crowd of people making their way to the cafeteria. He reached the stairwell and started his climb up, stomping loudly with each step but he didn't care. Finally he reached to the wooden roof top door and forcefully pushed it open, marching his way to edge of the open space.   
His backpack was already thrown to the ground and he put his hands around his mouth before shouting "ahhhhhhhhh!" Out into the sky.

"I hate this place!" He said in frustrated fury, "All the teachers suck and the food isnt even that good!” Then he took a deep breath and begun just talking normally. "Stupid boys, stupid handsome boys ruining my peaceful life! Oh I'm gonna make him wish he never came here, I don't care that hes the best looking person I've ever seen. I'm gonna.. I'm gonna...”

He was muttering angrily to himself when someone behind him spoke up "what are you gonna do?" Ten jumped and spun around to see Jaehyun standing infront of him with an amused expression on his face.   
"Oh hi senior, did-did you hear that?" Ten forced laughed trying to play it cool. 

"Hmmm just a little bit, something about... hating school... the food...and stupid handsome boys" Jaehyun said the last part with a side grin.   
Ten awkwardly laughed some more and even slapped his hand on his knee for the full effect. "Oh I think you heard me um, uh reciting song lyrics haha" He said then mentally grimaced at his terrible lie.   
  
"Right" nodded Jaehyun still grinning at Ten. "I dont think I recognize the song." 

  
"Yeah you wouldnt" said Ten side stepping away from Jaehyun so he could leave. "Its like from a super underground artist I'm probably the only one at this school who knows her."

  
Jaehyun nodded again and said "ahhh, I see."

  
Ten picked up his backpack and was about to say goodbye to Jaehyung when his senior spoke again. "I saw you today."

Ten looked at him, turning his head to side curiously and waiting for him to finish. "You um- ran into a wall, then apologized to it."

Ten felt the familiar sensation of his cheeks beginning to turn red.

"It was funny."

Ten started fumbling out words about being late and almost didnt catch the last part of what Jaehyun was saying "and cute."

Ten stopped mid sentence, and began to gather his words very slowly. "I was, I was just running late and well I, I wasn't late though."

Jaehyun smiled an easygoing smile at him "that's good."

Ten nodded, he was very flustered and his throat felt all dry. Did Jaehyun really call him cute? Did he just dream that? All his thoughts were jumbled in his brain. Meshing with Jaehyuns pink hair and the warmth of the sun as it kissed their skin. He had the most terrible day but now he felt as if he were on bed of clouds. 

  
"Have you eaten lunch yet" Jaehyun questioned. Ten shook his head, words were still escaping from his grasp.

"Do you wanna grab something in the dinning hall with me? We still have some time before the next class." Ten nodded yes and then timidly followed Jaehyun off the roof. Had this day been bad before? Ten was forgetting all about it very quickly. Each step he took in sync with Jaehyun made his heart skip a beat. His thoughts drifted into dreams, which were full of daisies and clear skies. Probably because whenever Jaehyun ran his hand through his head of dusty rose hair, a flowery aroma made it's way towards Ten. He was now walking peacefully through the schools hallways, as if the morning of frantically sprinting through them was a different lifetime. 

The dining hall of the Academy had high ceilings and 4 long tables in the middle, imagine Hogwarts but less magical. There was an area to line up to order an assortment of food, usually there were 4-5 options to chose from. Ten lined up behind Jaehyun, most of the students were already sitting down so there was no waiting.

"I'm gonna get a sandwich today, what about you? I mean I know you dont like the food here very much" Jaehyun said turning around to face Ten.

"A sandwich sounds good" replied Ten shyly. Jaehyun then ordered two, and Ten thought he must have been really hungry. When Jaehyun was done paying Ten went up to the counter to order his own lunch. He didn't get any words out because Jaehyun gently pulled him to the side.

"What are you doing I have your sandwich right here" he said and placed the sandwich wrapped up in tinfoil in his hand.

Ten looked down at in then said "oh really? Here I've got some money in my bag."

Jaehyun just shook his head at him "no worries, it looks like you were having a rough day."

Ten beamed up at him and said "thank you, senior, I will pay next time, whatever you want."

Jaehyun just laughed and said "alright." He led Ten to the table closest to the back of the room, and ten started slowing his steps as they approached. The tables didnt have any assigned seatings, but everyone knew that the back one was for seniors. Jaehyun must have sensed his hesitation because he waved him along, "I think theres some space over here."  
Jaehyun sat down at an area that had all the people that Ten became acquainted with yesterday. Ten took a seat at the end of the bench, next to Jaehyun and across from Jungwoo and Mark. Jaehyun had sat beside two people Ten didnt know and was across from Doyoung and Johnny.

"Hey guys" Jaehyun greeted before he unwrapped his food. Some people acknowledged his greeting with a slight nod while others said "what's up." Doyoung actually reached across the table to grab Jaehyun and excitedly explain something about the test they had next block. He sure did seem friendly with Jaehyun, and Ten pretended like it didnt annoy him. 

"Yo man, Mr. Wong was so messed today." Ten moved his attention from Doyoungs hand resting on Jaehyuns, to Mark speaking across from him.   
"Yeah" agreed Jungwoo, "I wanted to make sure you were okay." 

  
"Oh its fine, cleaning duty is nothing" said Ten to reassure them he wasnt super mad about the whole thing.

"Me and Mark will help you out with it" said Jungwoo all smiley.

"Wait wha-" Mark said but was cut off by Jungwoos nudge into his arm.

"Its our fault he got in trouble Marky" he said making his face all stern.

"Yeah but, ahh fine" Mark said, giving in to Jungwoo.

"You guys really dont have to do that" said Ten, surprised that they'd even offer.

"What don't we have to do?" Asked Johnny leaning into the conversation over Mark's shoulder.

"Help Ten clean the dishes after dinner, Mr. Wong was being a prick" said Jungwoo.

"Yeah Mr. Wong is a prick, and sure I'm in" replied Johnny returning to his pasta dish.

"Wait-" said Ten but was cut off again by someone else.

"What are we doing? I'm in too" this was said by the person who was next to Jaehyung, he had long grayish purple hair that reached the tips of his shoulders. His arm was around a boy with short light brown hair and pointed ears. Both were, of course, super handsome (apperently this school was full of models) but one was handsome in the cute way while the other was handsome in the "probably could kill you with one look" kinda way.

"Were helping Ten clean up after dinner" replied Mark, speaking loudly to be heard over the noise of the room.

"Oh, I'm out. Also who's Ten?" Said the gray haired boy. Mark pointed across the table to Ten, who gave a tiny wave in the others direction. "He's Taeyongs new roommate, remember I told you about him." 

  
"Ohhh right, hey man, I'm Yuta. This is my lover WinWin" said Tens newest acquaintance. 

"Ew don't call me that" said the boy under his arm. 

  
"What? Did I lie?" Said Yuta smiling at WinWin.

"No" the other replied "but you dont have to mention it all the time." 

  
"Yes I do" said Yuta grinning even wider at WinWin, who rolled his eyes. Dang they were cute thought Ten to himself. 

  
"Yknow what? we will be happy to help" said WinWin leaning into Yuta and ruffling his hair.   
"What ba-" Yuta protested,  
"wouldn't we _lover_?" This time WinWin was the one grinning wide while Yuta gave him a look that would have made Ten run for the hills. WinWin didnt seem to notice it.   
"Really you guys don't have to help" said Ten, who was now confused with what was happening.

Jaehyun turned to him giving him one of his small smiles "dont worry itll be fun." And with that Ten fell silent and tried not to smile too much so he could chew his food. 

The rest of his classes went by relatively fast. He had music, with his friends Hendery and now Jungwoo and WinWin. His last class was art with Kun and his friend Xiaojun, and now Yuta. Kun spent the whole class trying to apologize on behalf of Lucas but Tens day had gotten substantially better and he didnt want it to be ruined again so he changed the subject every time Kun mentioned it. 

  
"No but Ten, he says he didn't know they'd ask you to move he thought they would pull up another desk and-"   
"Ugh Kun, I really don't care" said Ten.  
"Fine, but you're being mean" said Kun sulking into his chair.

"Ha" was all Ten said to that. 

Xiaojun was very focused on his painting of a cherry blossom tree, but still found a way to chime in, "will you guys shut up? Kun you already know Tens a bitch. And Ten, stop being a bitch."   
  
Ten laughed, leaning in towards his painting of a sunset "keep dreaming" he replied. Soon all the classes were finished, which meant that everyone got an hour and a half to kill before dinner was ready. All the students at this school had a meal plan to keep track of what food they brought, but dinners were complimentary. It was always the same thing being served for everyone and the teachers went over the news of the day. 

  
Ten snuck his way out of the school grounds like he did every day at this time and found himself in the green hills again. He stopped by a tree and leaned against it, taking in the view. He stayed like that for a bit, reminiscing about Jaehyuns face smiling at his. The wind rustled the leaves in the tree and the long grass in the distance swayed back and forth. There wasnt a single cloud in the sky, but it was only the beginning of spring. Ten decided it was a good moment to lay down on his back and observe the specific blue the sky was today. He got comfortable sitting before he completely lay down. The sky was a lighter blue but not a bright one. It was like, like the colour of a Pepsi can. Ten wished he could describe it in a more poetic way so he continued to stare.   
  
A shadow casted over him and he tilted his head back and came face to face with Lucas looking down at him.

"Hi" he said and smiled a bit.

"Um hello?" Replied Ten, what was this guy doing here?

"What are you doing?" Asked Lucas still leaning over Ten. 

  
"I'm just laying down minding my own business, what are you doing? Did you follow me?" Ten answered. 

  
Lucas shook his head, eyes going wide. "No, no, I went for a walk and saw someone laying in the grass, I just wanted to make sure it wasnt a dead body or something." 

  
"Well no dead body here" said Ten and waited for Lucas to be on his way. When Lucas didnt go on his way he sat up and said "can I help you with something?" 

  
"You're Kuns friend right? I wanted to apologize for getting you kicked out of his dorm, I just, I'm really bad at adjusting to new places. I also didn't mean to take your seats today, you can have them back. I hope maybe we can... maybe we can be friends." He stuck his hand out after he said this and Ten was surprised because, wow that was a big hand. He suppressed all the thoughts of what uses he could put to a hand like that and stared up at him blankly until Lucas awkwardly pulled his hand back to his side.

He had really pretty eyes in this light, little flecks of gold could be seen in his brown iris's. He also had very full lips, which Ten assumed must be soft, but then told himself not to think about that. There was a long pause before Ten spoke again.

"Don't do that" he whispered out.

Lucas looked quizzically at him "do what?"  
"Make me not want to hate you." Answered Ten without hesitating. Lucas watched him for a moment as the wind tousled around his hair. "Do you mind if I join you?" He finally said.

Ten replied by saying "it's a free country" and resumed looking up at the sky, hopefully Lucas would get the hint. However Lucas did not get it, he took a step to the side of Ten and lay down next to him. They lay like that for a while, listening to the wind blow. An hour probably passed, it would have been a very peaceful moment if Tens heart wasnt beating out of his chest. Ten sat up slowly and stretched his arms towards the sky. "I think dinner will start soon" he said trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. Lucas yawned and sat up as well, nodding his big head.

"I hope you know this doesnt make us friends" said Ten standing up and then quickly making his way back to the school. Lucas stayed on the ground for a few minutes longer before he followed. When Ten glanced back he thought he could see Lucas laughing but decided it was probably just the sun in his eyes.   
  
Ten reached the dining hall and was making his way to the second last table, where he saw his friends Kun and Hendery. Before he reached them he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders that steered him in a different direction.   
"Ten! Eat with us" said Jungwoo from behind him and sat him down on the seniors tables bench. Mark was on his left this time and Doyoung, Jaehyun, Yuta and WinWin were all across from him. Jaehyun smiled when Ten sat down then asked him how his classes had been.   
"They were really nice, how was your test senior?" Said Ten smiling back at Jaehyun.   
"It was so hard" said Doyoung instead of the senior Ten wanted to answer.  
"Says the one who probably got 100%" scoffed Yuta. WinWin and Jaehyun both chuckled, while Doyoung gave Yuta an annoyed face.  
"I thought it was alright" said Jaehyun making eye contact with Ten, who kept it, even though he could feel a blush creeping up soon if he kept staring at Jaehyun. 

  
"What do you think Taeyong made for dinner today?" Said Mark to everyone.   
"Hmmm hopefully noodles" said Johnny.   
"Wait Taeyongs in the culinary program?" Said Ten surprised, but then realized it made a lot of sense. Since the guy was always gone for meals and woke up early.   
"Of course, you didnt know that?" Said Doyoung looking at Ten. Obviously not, that's why I asked snapped Ten in his head but just shook his head no as a reply. 

  
"Hes been in the program since he was a freshman, his moms the dean yknow?"  
"What?!" Tens voice was much louder than he meant for it to be and he cleared his throat, "what?" He said again at a normal tone. Jungwoo giggled next to him, something Ten noticed he did a lot, "yeah why do you think he can do whatver he wants."

Things were starting to make sense to Ten now. Such as the drawings and lights in their room. "I just never knew that" said Ten, who was genuinely shocked.   
"Wow that's such old news" laughed Yuta.  
"His mom asked him if he'd be willing to get a new roommate since she didnt want any other students to complain" said WinWin. Ten was really surprised but he guessed that Taeyong must not want very many people to know about his mom being the head of the whole school. He probably wouldn't want that label either. Dinner turned out to be kimichi fried rice with an egg and spam. Ten made a mental note to stop hating on the food so much.  
Ten glanced around to see that Lucas was at the table next to theirs, beside Kun and directly behind Jaehyuns head. Lucas would look over at Ten every so often but Ten would quickly look away and tried to hide the feeling of wanting to smile. Instead he directed all his focus on Jaehyun and his new friends around him. Although he caught Lucas's eyes a few more times throughout the meal. 

When all the other students made their way out of the dinning hall, Ten and his friends were left to clean. Much to Tens annoyance Doyoung said he needed Jaehyun to help him practice something and both of them left with the other students. The culinary kids told them where to put the plates and cutlery and how to properly dispose of leftovers. Taeyong was surprised but happy to see them all ready to help and asked what they did to get in trouble.   
"Your new roommate Ten is very bad boy" said Jungwoo.

"Why do you always make things weird" said Mark, pushing Jungwoo in the shoulder.

Ten laughed nervously "I got in trouble in math class but these guys said they'd help out." Taeyong smiled and then leaned into Ten so only he could hear him "that must mean they like you." Ten smiled back at him and looked around. Yuta was taking clean plates from WinWin and putting them away, making kissy faces every time he took a new dish. Mark and Jungwoo were making a bubbly mess in the sink while a tired cooking student did his best to control it. Johnny was with Haechan, who volunteered to help clean sometimes apparently, pretending to battle with the cutlery. These guys all made Ten smile even more, maybe this school wasnt so bad?   
"Oooooh there's the cutest new boy in my history class" said Jungwoo out of nowhere. "You mean that guy, Lucas? Hes so funny man. I have him in gym" said Mark in return. Ten perked his head up at their conversation it seemed Lucas was beginning to make new friends quickly. Maybe he wasn't that much a jerk as he thought? Or maybe he was, Ten wasnt ready to give up on disliking him just yet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this isn't a Jaehyun/ten fic lmaooo I am just obsessed with Jaehyun. He really just bias wrecked me so hard I'm still shook. As always ty for reading :)


	3. New awakenings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I luv mark lee. Okay, thank u for listening.

It had been a couple of days since Lucas arrived at NCT Academy and Ten was finding it very difficult to hold a grudge against the guy. He was really nice to every student he encountered and had a positive aura that followed him around. At this point Tens dislike for him had to do more with the fact that he was so annoyingly perfect. He told himself that he wouldn't fall victim to his attractive face and sweet personality, like every other fool at this school.

Ten was currently rewriting one of Edgar Allan's poems (Alone) in his journal and walking through the hallway to his English class. He kept stopping every few steps, not to mess up his handwriting. The homework was actually to finish reading "The Great Gatsby" but Ten thought the book was dreadfully depressing, and boring. He made it to chapter 2...or page 2 the details were blurry, but he did watch the movie with Leonardo DiCaprio in it so he was pretty sure he was safe. He finally made it inside the class and walked to the back of the room with his head buried deep into his journal. He ran into a few desks along the way but made it to his seat. Haechan was already sitting down and asked him something about the Great Gatsby but Ten shushed him up. He finished writing and with a satisfied "there!" He leaned back and closed his journal. At the same time a bottle of peach lemonade was placed on his desk. Peach lemonade happened to be Tens favorite drink this school had to offer but the only place that sold it was a vending machine all the way by the gym, across campus.

He looked up to see that Lucas was smiling infront of his desk "I heard you liked this" he said. Ten didnt smile back at him he just flatly said "you heard wrong."   
But Lucas's smile didn't falter in the slightest as he spoke again "you can give it to someone else then" and shrugged his shoulders.

  
"Okay Haechan, have this drink" replied Ten, not breaking eye contact with Lucas as he moved the peach lemonade from his desk to Haechans.

"Sweeeeet" said Haechan taking the drink in his hands.

Lucas's smile still didn't falter, even at that, but he shook his head as he made his way back to his seat.  
Miss Honey entered the room and was getting the classes attention.

As soon as Lucas sat down, Ten reached over and snatched the lemonade back, Haechan had just finished opening it. "I change my mind" he said very, very quietly. 

  
"Dude what the hell" pouted Haechan and grumpily put the lid on Tens desk. 

  
"Fine, one sip" said Ten as he unwillingly handed the bottle back. This kid pissed him off like no other but Ten still thought he was cute, in a little brother kind of way. Haechans face lit up as he grabbed the bottle and started downing it, taking much more than one sip. Ten quickly reached for the bottle back.

  
"you little shit, this is why I cant stand you!" He hissed out and smacked Haechans arm. Who was trying not to laugh too hard, and end up spitting out the drink that was in his puffed out cheeks. Ten looked sadly at the bottle, which was half empty now, before tightly screwing the cap back on. 

Lucas kept being really nice to him and it only fueled a fire in Ten, who was pretty sure it was a hate fire and not a burning desire for something else... Why would he be so kind if Ten had been so mean? He wasnt gonna prove to himself that he didnt like Lucas, he was gonna prove to Lucas that he didn't really like Ten. There had to be something fishy going on, people didn't just try to be Tens friend randomly, especially the people that were on his bad side. Maybe Lucas was actually just a friendly guy? Honestly, imagine being a geniuenly nice human being? The thought made Ten shudder.

Miss Honey was talking about the green light, every english teachers favourite metaphor. Ten was meaning to focus on the white board and not Lucas's head and broad shoulders but they kept distracting him. He was getting readily more annoyed with himself and decided to bury his face back in his journal. He would just get Haechans notes at the end of the class, the kid always got A's so they'd probably be better than what Ten could have wrote down anyways. The class ended and Ten lingered in the back so he didnt have to pass Lucas on his way out. When the room was empty Ten walked through the door, only to be greeted by the boy he was avoiding, leaning against the hallway wall.

He looked at Ten and grinned "you need help with those?" He asked lifting his arms to try and grab the text books in Tens grasp.

Ten quickly moved them away from Lucas's big hands and said "no" with a huff. Lucas brought his hands back to their resting position, at his sides.

"Are you ready for Math" Lucas questioned.

"Yeah" replied Ten, "a nice nap sounds good." Lucas laughed loudly and the beamed down at Ten.   
Which flustered him and he didn't want to keep looking up at the other boys smiling lips, or his twinkling eyes. 

So he said "dont look down on me" and picked up his pace, now he was a few feet infront of Lucas, and safe. However Lucas's legs were much too long he caught back up in no time.

"I'm not "looking down on you" on purpose. You're just really short" said Lucas. When he saw Tens face he quickly added "but still way scarier than anyone else I know." God, why did Lucas always know what to say, another annoying trait he had.

Ten bit his lip to prevent him from smiling and said "Good" as they made their way into the north wing and then their math class. Ten saw that Jungwoo and Mark were already in their seat. Both looking really puzzled down at Mark's notebook. He made his way over to them (him and Lucas didn't end up switching seats back) and sat down. To his annoyance he saw that Lucas had walked with him to the back of the class.   
  
"Um isn't your seat over there?" said Ten, pointing at the front of the class room. Jungwoo and Mark both looked up from Mark's book.   
"Hey guysss" said Jungwoo with a big smile.  
"Wassup" said Mark and then did the bro handshake thing with Lucas.   
"Ten did you understand question 12, it literally makes no sense dude" asked Mark and pushed his notebook in Tens direction. Okay here's the thing with Ten, when he tried he could get good grades in anything, even math, but he was pretty sure that he would never use math in his lifetime so he stopped caring long ago. "Yeah I didn't" said Ten quickly glancing at the paper, he saw numbers and that alone was enough to give him a headache.   
  
Jungwoo giggled "why would you even ask Ten, he doesn't do the homework."  
Ten nodded in agreement with Jungwoo. 

  
"Oh I think I got this one" said Lucas, as he took the notebook in his hand and said "yeah see here.."  
Then he went on to explain something about parabolas and integers? What were these foreign words, Ten could not even compute. He was in a trance watching though, as Lucas glided the pencil across the paper and spoke in a slow clear tone. Was it getting hot in this room, Ten thought to himself. Something about Lucas knowing math and looking like that, was really sexy. Ten cursed him in his head.   
  
"Does that make sense now?" Lucas said, handing the book back to a wide eyed Mark and snapping Ten out of his trance.  
"Oh my god, it does now! It actually does, thank you!" Mark looked really relieved and Lucas smiled, looking proud. Ten turned his head to the window "it's just math" he said shrugging. There were a few clouds scattered in the sky today, the trees swayed more violently in the wind.  
"Lucas is so smart" cooed out Jungwoo, next to him, making Ten scoff and turn back around. Lucas caught his eyes and gave him a quick wink.

The worst part about Lucas was that he knew the power he held over people, he knew he was fine. Ten stuck out his tounge in response, he was definitely losing his cool.   
Mr. Wong walked in and everyone made their way to their seats. Ten actually focused on today's lecture because, to be perfectly honest, he was trying to calm himself down. In a particular region of his body if you know what I mean. It didn't help that Lucas kept scratching the back of head, flexing his biceps, since his white shirt was just tad too small for him. Ten was really sexually frustrated by the time the class was over and he ran to the dining hall, buying a sandwich and continued running, to his dorm this time so he could eat in peace.   
He was alone for enough time to finish his sandwich when he heard someone at the door. Taeyong walked in and looked surprised to see Ten sitting inside. 

  
"What are you doing here?" He said setting his bag down and making his way to his bed.   
"Oh I just wanted to be al-ahh it's just nice and quiet in here" Ten said, switching his word "alone" so he didn't make Taeyong feel unwelcome.   
"Yeah theres few times a day, where this room is actually peaceful" he replied while taking off his apron. Ten knew what he meant, as majority of Taeyongs friend group had destined their room to be the hang out spot. A comfortable silence fell over the two and Ten took out the peach lemonade from his bag. Taeyong cleared his throat then shifted a bit in his bed. "I've uh, been meaning to ask you something.. " he started to say, looking at the ground.   
  
"Go for it" said Ten as he unscrewed the cap and brought the bottle to his lips. "Well.. do you..by any chance I mean, like, um.. you're into guys right?"

  
Ten almost spit out his drink but just choked instead. He had a coughing fit and in between deep breaths of air he asked " _what_?"

  
"I have no problem with it" Taeyong said quickly putting his hands up in defense. "I mean I just, I just wanted to ask you how you knew." 

Ten stared at him unable to find the words to respond. So Taeyong continued talking sheepishly "I'm not wrong am I? I mean you like Jaehyun dont you?" Ten was really... he was really about to jump out the window at this point. He stared wide eyed at Taeyong and measured the distance between him and the window. "Look, I dont mean to upset you, I'm geniuenly curious and well I've just been observing you. I don't think anyone else can tell you like him." Taeyong was definitely sounding a little too Edward Cullens for Tens liking but now he, himself, was curious to see what Taeyong was getting at.

"Maybe I do" said Ten "so what?"

  
Taeyongs face snapped up at Tens "I knew it!" He said grinning wide, but then his grin fell and he seriously asked "but how did you know?"

  
Ten paused for a moment then said "you mean how did I know I liked Jaehyun? Or how did I know I liked boys?" 

  
"Both" said Taeyong truthfully.   
  
Ten had to think for a bit before answering. "Well..." he began "I knew I liked Jaehyun as soon as I laid eyes on him cause like, you've seen him right? You must know why. But as for boys in general... As a kid I thought girls were really beautiful and elegant and I wanted to be like them so I hung around them a lot. I just realized later on that the other guys were hanging around them because they were hoping to hold their hands. Truthfully I wanted to like girls for a long time cause everyone else did, but they never gave me the same feeling as a cute boy, so I gave up. Yknow my parents sent me here after asking me if I liked guys? What kind of move is that?" Ten finished with a chuckle and then looked at his feet. He wasn't used to sharing this type of stuff with anyone, and Taeyong had been the first boy he came "out" too. His face burned and his hands started to shake a little, he really wanted Taeyong to say something.   
  
"I think I like girls" said Taeyong, but then slowly added "I did in the past."

  
Ten couldnt look in his eyes and was redebating the whole window jumping scenario.

"I just, I like this boy now, even though hes a pain in my neck, but I don't know if I'll like...being physical with him." He said the last part really quietly, and the tension in the air suddenly made a drastic shift. It was so quiet Ten could hear distant students on the track field that was just outside their window. "I just wanna make sure I'll like it before I make a move on him." Taeyong said and started fidgeting with his blankets in his hands. 

  
"Um yeah, maybe try it out" said Ten trying to be helpful. He didn't really know how Taeyong wanted Ten to comfort him. Taeyongs eyes slowly flicked up and and locked with Tens, his face held no emotion but there was a glint in his eye.

 _Oh,_ _oh_ thought Ten who defianlty knew what Taeyongs intentions were now. He didn't know whether to feel objectified or flattered. "Do you know anyone who'd be willing?" Asked Taeyong innocently like the little sexy vinx he was.

Ten shifted slightly in his bed and started pulling on his ear, a nervous habit. "Yeah my old roomate would probably be willing" he said.

  
"How about anyone I can trust?"

  
"I mean..." Ten trailed off and looked at the window longingly. The air was rather heavy in their dorm and he really need some fresh oxygen. He was already worked up from Lucas earlier today and now he really didnt know how to feel. He didn't have any romantic feelings for Taeyong, but this tension had his pulse rate increasing.

"Can I- can I try something?" Said Taeyong getting off the bed and making his way over to Ten, who stopped pulling at his ear instantly and froze. Ten nodded very slowly as Taeyong inched his way closer, until they were centimeters apart. To be completely truthful Ten had never kissed anyone. Figuratively speaking, he was a slut, but physically he was brand new to any sort of sexual interactions. He meant to get around to it eventually and this one time a girl was about to go in at a party but he panicked, like the gay he is, then locked himself in the bathroom until his mom came to pick him up. Right now though Taeyong was like a second away from Ten, and oh, yep those were someone else's lips on his. He remember that people closed their eyes for this type of thing so Ten closed them and focused on what it felt like. It didn't feel all that special, slightly different than practicing on the back of his hand. It lasted about 5 seconds before Taeyong pulled away. They looked at each other with straight faces (ha ha) for a moment before Taeyong lit up. 

"Hey that didn't feel weird at all" he said happily.

"Oh uh thanks?" Said Ten, honestly he didnt know why people made kissing such a big deal if that was all it was.

Taeyong quickly jumped up "this is great! I think I'm gonna ask Doyoung out!" He shouted happily.

Tens eyes almost bulged out of his head "what?!" He said bewildered. He couldnt believe that Doyoung was the guy that Taeyong had feelings for. Most of their time together was spent by bickering.

"Oh my god, Ten sorry I forgot you were there." Said Taeyong spinning back around.

  
"You literally just kissed me" said Ten who was now slightly offended, and definently felt objectified.   
  
"Yes, thank you bro, I've gotta run back to the kitchen but I owe you one, oh and dont tell anyone kay?" Ten said he wouldnt and watched as Taeyong grabbed his apron and ran out of the room. Hmm so this is what it felt like to be a "bro." Just guys being dudes. Ten checked his phone to see that he had 5 minutes before classes started again. He definitely had a lot of questions in his head, but hey at least the confusion had made the problem in his dress pants go away. He left room 310 which held all his personal belongings, and now his first kiss.

  
Jungwoo had made Ten laugh so hard in his next class. Which was music. And poor Winwin kept missing the joke, but really wanted to know what they were laughing about, which of course just made them laugh more. His stomach hurt when he got to his next class.  
He spent art with Yuta, who asked to use Ten as a model. Ten really liked Yuta, the guy was scary looking most of the time, but really just had a bad case of resting bitch face. Yuta was one of the sweetest people Ten had ever encountered. He also talked about his boyfriend all the time and it made Ten envy their relationship so bad.   
  
Soon it was the time of day where Ten dissapeared but he was stopped before he made it one foot out the front entrance. Doyoung ran up to Ten and caught his arm, starting to drag him down the hall before he even spoke.

"Thank goodness I caught you, I need someone to help me study, please say yes." Ten couldn't even reply because he was caught off guard so much and they were already standing infront of the library. Which was a big circular room, tall bookshelves arranged kind of like a maze around the place, with individual tables snuck in at random places. There were tables that were made for studying groups as well in the back. Doyoung led Ten to one of these tables and pushed a stack of que cards in his hand.

"Quiz me" he said and sat down, looking eagerly at Ten.

"Ugh okay" said Ten sitting as well, he guessed he was now spending his free time with Doyoung, he dreaded this day and didnt know it would come so soon. After 40 minutes of Ten just quizzing Doyoung nonstop, who was getting everything correct (honestly what was the point of this) Doyoung thanked him and took his cards back.

"Ahh thank you so much again, I would normally ask Jaehyun to help me but he dissapeared after Science." Tens interest spiked, why did Doyoung always ask Jaehyun for help, were they really just roommates? 

"Are you and Jaehyun yknow.." said Ten observing Doyoung curiously. Who stared back at him like he was computing something in his mind. Then it was as if lightbulb over his head turned on and he burst into laughter.

"Oh..my...god" he wheezed out in between laughs "me and...Jay?!" Ten patiently waited for him to finish with his hands folded on the table. "I love Jaehyun, I really do, but hes like my brother! Also hes straight as an arrow, if you dont count that spin the bottle game in 10th grade, I know he doesnt." 

Ten felt two things now, one was relief that Jaehyun and Doyoung weren't dating, but the other was disappointment. Although he wasn't that surprised. Ten prided himself on his gaydar and it didn't exactly go off the charts when he was with his senior.

"Oh well" the thought, Jaehyun was a dream that was too good to be true anyways. Those were the kind of people Ten was attracted to, someone he could admire from afar with little chance of things becoming more, that way no one got hurt. 

Ten tried to hide his disappointment so he changed the subject "oh? Then is there anyone you do like?" Maybe he could get some info to bring back to Taeyong, or actually maybe he shouldn't dwell in their business. He had asked already though, and Doyoung very obviously tensed up.

"I-no, no one" he said, but his body betrayed him when the tips of his ears turned red. Ten wanted so badly to keep pestering him, but bit his tounge down instead. It turns out that Doyoung was alot cooler than Ten had thought he was, as they spent the remaineder of their time talking about music. They liked a lot of the same artists, such as: Troye Sivan, Frank ocean, and Lana Del Rey (ultimate sad boy hours). They even liked the same classical musicians and Doyoung was the first person, other than Ten himself, who he knew that listened to the genre for fun. It was easy to talk about deep things with Doyoung he was just someone who thought through everything he said. They were making their way in the dining hall, when someone grabbed Tens wrist and pulled him down on a bench.

  
"Tens sitting with us today, we miss him!" Said Hendery putting an arm around Ten and talking to Doyoung. Doyoung laughed and said that was cute before he kept walking to the seniors table. 

"Wow he didnt even put up a fight, they must not like you very much" said Xiaojun, who was next to Hendery.   
"Shut up" replied Ten making a face at him. Kun was sitting across from them with Yangyang by his one side, and an empty seat on the other. Kun told Ten he really missed him in dorm, and Yangyang asked him if Johnny was single. Ten responded to Kun warmly and told Yangyang that he prayed for him. Soon the seat across from Ten, and next to Kun, was filled by a tall and big handed boy Ten wished didn't exist. He grinned at Ten and told him he was happy they could finally eat together.

"Were all eating together" replied Ten dryly.   
"Yeah but I'm extra happy you're here" he said, earning "oooh's" from Xiaojun and Hendery. Ten ignored him and started playing with his fork. Throughout the meal, Ten would catch Lucas staring at him from across the table, but everytime Lucas was caught he didnt look away, just smirked. This guy was so cocky, thought Ten, and he hated that he didn't hate it. Right as Ten took a bite of garlic bread, he felt someone's leg press against his. He coughed a bit and looked ahead at Lucas, who was pretending to be innocently listening to something Kun was saying. Fine, if he wanted to play games, Ten could play games. Ten pushed his leg roughly back against Lucas's and lifted it a bit so it reached the inside of his thigh. Lucas all of a sudden inhaled really sharply, but played it off like it was normal, still fully absorbed in whatever Kun was saying. Ten knew how to be a tease, he watched plenty of those types of films. He took off his shoe and then slid his body back up Lucas's, straightening his leg out so his foot was dangerously close to what was in between Lucas's legs. Lucas twitched in his seat, and Ten smirked. Then Lucas slowly turned his head towards Ten and gave him a look that could have turned every guy in this school. His eyelids hung low so his long eyelashes were in full affect. He was slowly chewing at his bottom lip, like he desperately wanted something, and Ten was what was infront of him. _Shit shit shit,_ how did Ten escape this.

He was about to lose his balance on the bench when Yangyang said "are you guys really having eye sex now? Right infront of my salad?" Everyone else looked up from their food to Yangyang, and Ten took his leg off of Lucas and brought it back to him a little too fast, kicking Kun in the process.

  
"Ow, what was that for?" Said Kun looking at Hendery like he was the one who kicked him, then a small thud was heard under the table.  
"Hey, what the hell" said Hendery as he threw his bread at Kun, but missed, hitting Yangyang.  
"What the fuck, you imbecile" said Yangyang who was very dramatic, acting like Hendery just spit on his moms grave. Soon there table went into full chaos mode and everyone was accusing everyone of something. While bread was being tossed around and legs were being bruised. Ten silently thanked God, for making his friends idiots. 

After dinner Ten was walking back to his dorm, he had just taken a shower and his hair was still damp against his face. He honestly didnt have a clue as to what had happened at dinner. He knew that Lucas and him had this weird kind of connection but he felt like something else possessed him when he was getting acquainted with the boys thighs via his foot. Lucas brought out a different side of Ten, one that probably needed holy water hourly. Did he bring this side out of Lucas as well, or was Lucas like this with everyone? He was hoping it was the first one, but a guy like that probably fooled around a lot. Now Ten was insecure and overthinking, and honestly had a really confusing day, so he groaned and hit his head softly against the wall.   
  
"You good there?" Said the familiar voice of Jaehyun beside him. Ten wondered how many times he was gonna embarrass himself infront of this boy. 

  
"Oh senior, hello, yes everything's good here" said Ten and gently patted the part of the wall he headbutted.   
  
Jaehyun nodded but he didn't look so convinced. "I was hoping I'd find you on the rooftop today, but no luck" he said.

"Really?" Said Ten, surprised to hear Jaehyun say that "I was helping Doyoung study today, and at lunch I was helping Taeyong with, uh something else."   
Jaehyun nodded, "I liked it better when I was the only senior you knew" he joked.

Ten laughed but wondered whyd he say something like that. "I mean I think it's cool were all friends now" Jaehyun quickly added. Ten smiled and asked him if he was looking for help with something. Jaehyun shook his head "just looking for someone to talk too." There he went again, making Ten feel things.   
"Oh well, next time..have a goodnight Ten" said Jaehyun as he waved and made his way down the hall. Ten waved back then watched him go.   
Jaehyun was a good person to like..a senior who was leaving at the end of the year, chivalrous, much too handsome, and didnt make Tens gaydar go off. He was safe.   
Lucas on the other hand was also chivalrous and handsome, but Ten knew he at least liked flirting with guys, and he seemed to be interested in him especially.  
Lucas was dangerous.   
And Ten finally got a taste of how sweet danger could be.

When Ten reached his room, he was welcomed by Taeyong and Johnny. The fairy lights were on and gave the room a pretty glow of pink, blue, green, and yellow. Johnny was complaining about the uniforms, something about wanting to show off his clothes during school hours. Taeyong agreed with him then leaned over to pick something off the ground at the end of his bed. "Hey Ten, your friend left this" he said and tossed something hard at Ten. It was a notebook that hit Tens arm before landing on the floor. He picked it up, and started flicking through it. It was a bunch of math but written in the margins were notes explaining everything. Ten looked puzzled and flipped the notebook closed to look at the cover again, it had "hope this helps" written on it and under that was "-Lucas <3." 

Ten quickly hid his face, so Taeyong and Johnny didn't see him smile, even though they weren't even looking in his direction. Lucas was so annoying, Ten thought to himself, but for the first time in his life he felt happy to be looking at math. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaa can you tell I ship Ten with everyone?? Also I know this chapter got a lil spicy, woah my bad, let's save that for later.


	4. Dance practice and other things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I'm only chapter 4 wow, I feel like I've written so much but I still have a long way to go. Also I was debating on whether or not to put this on wattpad cause then I could add some pictures I think go with it but like wattpad sucks so idk. Anyways thanks for your cute comments they made me smile!

With the spring came lots of birds tweeting in the early morning and sunny rain showers, resulting in the occasional rainbows. It was a time for the gays to flourish and you couldnt change Tens mind. It had been about 2 months since Ten had to switch rooms, he finally felt like maybe it had been a good thing. April was also the time for outdoor sports to start, and dance club at the academy. Dance was the only extra curricular club Ten was willing to join. Today was the first day, and he was excitedly waiting for school to be over so he could join it. But first he had to withstand English and math, music, and art. The first two classes went by easy enough, math was making alot more sense these days. At lunch he sat with Johnny, which happened frequently, once he had gotten to know him better. Ten couldnt take anything he said seriously but had a fun time laughing. He noticed that Mark also had a fun time laughing at everything Johnny said. Heck, Johnny could breath and Mark would start rolling around on the ground.

A major change in Tens life was that he spoke with Jaehyun a lot more than the beginning half of the school year. Slowly, they were actually becoming pretty well acquainted, Ten could even talk to him without embarrassing himself. Although he still got nervous around him, and could barely use his real name to his face. Art and Music went by lightning fast, both classes were already good, but Ten was in a great mood today and time slipped away from him, being replaced with laughter and smiles.  
Once the academics ended, Ten skipped happily to the ballroom that was used for ballet during school hours, and well more ballet after school hours. A few students were already there and Ten was surprised to see that he knew them all. He was used to only knowing Xiaojun, and Hendery in dance. But now there was Mark, Taeyong, Doyoung, Haechan, Johnny, Yuta, Kun, Jugwoo, Jaehyun, and Lucas as well. Later on WinWin and someone named Taeil joined. The instructor was one of the gym teachers named Mr. Eroh. He had been a stage dancer growing up, and did a lot of shows throughout the year.   
He greeted everyone happily, and was really "excited" with the turn out. Ten was also shocked at how many more people there were this year, than the previous ones. WinWin joined the dance club every year along side Ten, but somehow they didn't get to know each other very well. It had always been mostly students in WinWins grade who joined, so he was always surrounded by friends. Probably the reason Ten didn't even recognize him, back when they all had lunch together for the first time. But he knew for certain that Jaehyun, and Taeyong never joined before. 

Mr. Eroh asked everyone to grab a partner so they could warm up.   
Ten instantly made eye contact with Lucas, who was starting to walk towards him. Within the span of 2 months nothing really changed between him and Lucas. Ten was still overly cold, while Lucas was overly kind. Someone tapped Ten on the shoulder. He turned around to see that it was his pink haired senior. Who asked if Ten wanted to pair up, holding out his hand. Ten said he did, and gladly accepted Jaehyun as his dance partner. He glanced around to see that Lucas had stopped coming towards him and now stood beside Kun, a slight frown on his face.  
That was a close one, thought Ten. 

Okay he could accept that something that did change was his previous feelings of bitterness for the other boy, which had completely died. But now he was in a dangerous place of actually wanting to be his friend. However Ten was stuck in this routine where he pretened he didnt like Lucas at all and he was too embarrassed to act any different. That would mean admitting that he was much too hasty to judge him. So here's to hoping Lucas was actually a terrible human deep down, even though chances of that being true were slim to none. Lucas was maybe slightly more of a flirt after their, ahem, incident at dinner that one time. Ten tried telling him that it wasnt even his leg in the first place, a lie that Lucas didn't believe for a second. How he knew Ten so well but barely conversed with him drove the smaller boy crazy. He had never experienced someone being so interested in him before, certainly not another boy, and he certainly did not know how to act.

The teacher got them to do some pretty basic stretches to warm up, lots of leg bending. Ten was pretty flexible so he didn't need very much support. Jaehyun on the other hand, needed Tens hands supporting everywhere when he stretched and by the time they were finished Tens whole face was beat red.   
  
"We've only just begun" said WinWin, laughing when he saw Ten.

  
"I'm just really out of shape" said Ten, laughing as well. Hopefully Jaehyun couldnt tell what had actually made him blush. Once the teacher had everyone stretch he instructed that they practice the waltz for fun, as it was the first day. Also Mr. Eroh seriously just loved ballroom dancing, and Ten always opposed him, asking to learn concepts such as lyrical instead. Then Ten would get like 20 minutes of something else before Mr. Eroh went back to Waltz's and Tangos, saying it was part of the "curriculum." 

Waltzing was easy, too easy it was boring. Ten sighed mentally when the teacher told them to get started. He took the girls position (duh), while Jaehyun took the males, but it was clear that Ten was leading. Jaehyun had his hand resting on Tens ribcage, well the other was clasped in his hand. Tens other hand was ontop of Jaehyuns shoulder. Jaehyun kept looking down, to follow Tens feet as they formed an imaginary box shape with his steps. Jaehyuns hand was warm and slightly clammy but Ten didn't mind in the least, he thought his senior was really cute in this moment. Ten did feel a little strange though, it seemed that a month ago this position would have made him faint but now it was...fine? Like he still got small butterflies in his stomach but the thought of Jaehyun didn't send tingles down his spine like it used too. Sure he thought Jaehyun was still breathtaking beautiful, sweet, and the coolest guy in the whole school, so what was different. He should be on the floor passed out by now, he shouldnt be able to be breathing so easily, maybe it was just because they got closer as friends. So Ten was more used to his presence. He was contemplating a little too hard, that he missed a step, resulting in Jaehyun stepping on his right foot.   
"Oh are you okay? I'm sorry Ten" he said shyly and looked mildly embarrassed.

"Dont worry about it, happens all the time" said Ten, trying his best not to wince. Jaehyun had really stepped down hard, crunching all of Ten toes. He looked around an noticed that Haechan was dancing with Mark, who looked like he was actually trying to focus but the younger boy kept spinning them around too fast. Jungwoo was dancing with Doyoung and Ten saw that Taeyong was staring at them while he danced with Taeil.  
"Very nice boys, now switch partners!" Called out Mr. Eroh from the sidelines. Not even 2 seconds passed before someone was right behind Ten saying "mind if I step in?"   
Jaehyun looked like he might've actually minded but Ten was already being swept away. Lucas had a firm hold on Tens hand and dragged him a few feet before spinning him around. "Woah, Lucas this isn-" Ten was gonna say "so you think you can dance" but couldnt finish his sentence when he felt Lucas's huge hand make its way to his shoulder blade.

It was like an electric shock instantly went through Tens body, making him unable to compose words. Instead he got lost in Lucas's eyes as his hand reached it's way up ontop of the taller boys shoulder. The grip between their other hands was soft and gentle, and Lucas interlocked their fingers. The music filled Tens ears, and whole head, reminding him of a dream he once had. Lucas wasnt smirking, like his usual self, he wasnt even smiling at Ten, instead he looked as if he was studying something, eyes flicking between Tens own eyes and his lips. They started moving along to the music, Lucas stepped back once, while Ten stepped forward. They were very in sync and Ten noticed that Lucas didnt have to look down at their feet. As they swayed elegantly throughout the ballroom and Ten wondered if the room was spinning or if they were. The ballroom had high ceilings and a shiny wooden floor. One whole wall was a mirror, and there was a great big chandelier hanging down in the middle. Everything was a blur now though. It was as if time itself was slowing, the music even seemed slower in Tens head. He'd never experienced this in his life, only while he slept. All he could focus on was Lucas's eyes as they were fixed on his. The way he gripped his side, a reminder that they were so close to each other. Eventually everyone else in the room faded, and it was only them, the music, and his heartbeat. He felt like perhaps this was a dream, he felt incredibly light, twirling in a room that could have been filled with clouds for all he knew. They didn't break eye contact once, Lucas seemed more focused then ever, and something in Tens 17 year old realm, had drastically shifted.   
  
They took a few moments longer than everyone else to realize the music had stopped. But when Ten figured it out he quickly let go of Lucas, and already missed his touch. He retreated to the back of the room, while everyone was focused on what Mr. Eroh was saying, trying to gain sense of what had just happened.   
Dance practice came to an end, meaning it was dinner time but Ten wasn't hungry. He quietly dissapeared out into the schools grounds again, until he was by a familiar tree. He stared long and hard at the scenery infront of him, rethinking every decision he could have made that led him up to this point. With his head against the tree, he watched as time passed by. Far away in the distance he saw a dark grey mass in the sky, a storm would soon be coming. Storms were some of Tens favourite things to witness, so he was happy knowing one was so close.   
It was almost sunset now, but Ten still remained, maybe if he stayed really still he could grow into the tree. Then he'd get to stare at this view forever, he thought. He leaned his head back, pressing harder into the bark and closed his eyes.   
  
"You're alive right?" Said a familiar voice. Ten opened one eye to glance at Lucas as he took a seat beside him.

"I'm trying to absorb into this tree, go away" he replied then closed his eye again.   
  
"How's that going for you?" Said Lucas, making no attempt to get up.

Ten let out a sigh an opened his eyes again, "unfortunately not very well" he said giving Lucas a small smile. He decided that he was too drained to keep up the charade of hating the other boy today.

  
Lucas returned the smile then spoke again "I didn't see you at dinner, not hungry?" 

  
"Not really" said Ten shaking his head, "too much on my mind."   
It should have been weird that Ten was actually having a normal, friendly conversation with Lucas, and hadn't had the urge roll his eyes once. But it didn't feel weird at all.   
  
"Well, I got you this incase, it's not really food but its something" Lucas said and unzipped his bag, pulling out Tens favorite drink. Ten smiled at it and actually accepted it this time. 

"How'd you know I liked these anyways?" He said before taking a sip. It tasted sweet and refreshing, somehow even better than all the other times he had it. 

  
"I asked Kun what things you liked" Lucas shrugged.

"Honestly that one time in English, I actually thought Kun had lied to me when you gave it away."

Ten grimaced a little, he forgot how much of a dick he had been. "Ahhh about that" Ten started and rubbed the back of his neck "sorry for being so rude to you back then, thanks for the lemonade..oh and thanks for the math workbook you gave me a while ago, its actually really helped out." He had focused on a tiny ant while he talked and knew his face must have a had a pink glow to it by now. He didn't want Lucas to say anything about his apology so he changed the subject quickly "how are you so good at math, you don't look like youd be."

  
Lucas let out a chuckle before answering "I've kinda gotta be" he said. Ten looked up at him now, tilting his head to the side. Lucas continued "I actually got accepted into this school on a track and field scholarship, but my grades have to be good as well. Theres no way my parents could have afforded to send me here." Ten felt guilt hit him like a tsunami wave. He really had just judged the hell out of Lucas because he wanted to be in a dorm with someone he knew. He felt really terrible sitting next to someone who was the exact opposite of what Ten had summed him up to be, never bothering to find out if he was right or not. 

"Oh" was all he managed to say and started focusing on the tiny ant again.   
"I felt really bad when I found out how upset you were about moving dorms, I would have never-"  
Ten cut him off quickly "no no, its fine now, I was just being a dick"

"No you weren't I would have been ups-"

"Ahhhh Lucas please, its really fine" said Ten who was too overwhelmed with emotions now to hear anymore of Lucas being a caring and understanding person.   
  
Lucas listened to Ten and stayed silent for a bit before saying "it's really beautiful out here."

  
Ten nodded, "too bad it's so far away from any city" he added. 

  
"I don't mind actually, I think I prefer the country side" said Lucas gazing longingly at the rolling hills. 

  
"Really? Don't you think it's a bit too quiet" said Ten, trying to see what Lucas was seeing.

  
"What do you mean? Dont you hear the music in the wind, or whispers of the leaves?"

  
Ten scoffed "no, not often" he said but then smiled at the ground. Lucas seemed like quite the romantic type.   
  
"I hope you get the chance to hear it one day, the flowers only have lovely things to say about you" said Lucas grinning sweetly at Ten.

  
Ten couldn't believe that someone had just said something so beautiful to him and acted like it was normal every day conversation. His face flushed and he looked down to stare at the little purple and white wild flowers growing at their feet. How could anyone have ever hated Lucas? How could he have been so blind.   
  
"You don't have to answer me, but... you and Jaehyun?" Said Lucas randomly and picked up Tens peach lemonade to fidget with it.

Ten looked up at Lucas with knitted brows "hmmm?"

  
"I just noticed that you guys were dancing together today, I think he likes you" finished Lucas, who seemed really interested with the label on the bottle. 

  
Ten couldn't stop himself from laughing "I don't think so.." he replied.

  
Lucas poked his tounge around his cheek "but you like him" he questioned, making it sound more like it was a statement. Ten honestly didnt know the answer to that anymore so he stayed silent. Lucas must have taken that as a yes though because he sighed and put Tens bottle back down "I figured" he whispered. Ten watched as the ant he had been on and off again observing disappeared into the grass, "well what about you? Did you leave behind a girlfriend to come here?" Said Ten, something in his chest tightening a little.   
  
Lucas smiled and shook his head "no my last girlfriend was more than 3 years ago." Ten felt something in him drop.

"But my last relationship ended a year ago. He was a nice guy, just lacked a certain... passion." Ten could suddenly feel the blood in veins rushing again. 

  
"So you're bi then?" Said Ten trying to maintain his heart rate. 

  
"Well, I dont know" said Lucas, "I really just like people."

Ten nodded he wasnt really a label man himself but he knew that guys did it for him. He was sort of amazed that Lucas was able to talk about this so normally. Its like he was nothing but his authentic self, all the time.

"Actually.." Lucas started, and Ten looked up him. It was sunset now and there was a soft, warm, orangish glow that hovered in the air. Golden hour was real all right and Lucas looked gorgeous in it. The sun disappearing had brought a cool chill, it tingled on the back of Tens neck. Him and Lucas were sitting close, looking at one another, the setting sun between them. "I actually only like one person..." Lucas said quietly and then slowly started to lean in. 

  
Everything in Tens brain told him to stay sitting, to close his eyes, to lean in too. But his body reacted differently, his eyes got wide and he stayed frozen for a second.

Then when Lucas got much too close he jumped up "I uhhh..I've got to, I forgot that...I'll see you later" said Ten tripping over his words, and tripping over his feet as he ran into a low hanging branch. Lucas watched Ten fumble around but didnt get a chance to say anything because Ten spun around wothout another word and started running back to the School. He ran fast, and as he reached the academy he thought his lungs might collapse but continued nevertheless to run straight to to his dorm room. He reached the 3rd floor wheezing, and made it to the end of the hallway. He turned his knob and stepped inside quickly shutting the door behind him, and fell back into it. Huffing and sweating, he rested his head against the door and looked up, " _fuck_ " he breathed out.   
_"I'm in love with him."_

Then he looked straight ahead to see 6 pairs of eyes staring at him. 

  
"Oh my gosh who is Teniee in love with!?" Said Jungwoo jumping up and running over to Ten to spin him around. Everyone else quickly joined in all teasing Ten about his dramatic entrance. 

  
"Wait are you so out of breath cause you just got back from.." 

  
"Dont be gross" said Doyoung slapping Johnny who was laughing at his own joke.

Taeyong laughed too and then leaned into to Ten to say "you're so telling me when these people leave."

"No hes gonna tell us now" said Jungwoo whining and holding onto Tens arm. Ten tried to tell them all that he wasnt in love with anyone and that they simply misheard him. The only person who wasnt crowded around him, jumping up and down, was Jaehyun. He sat on Taeyongs bed, looking intently at Ten. 

  
"Wait do we know him?" Said Mark, and Ten groaned. 

  
It took a while before everyone got back to a conversation other than Tens "secret lover." They were now discussing homework and how it was sports season.

"Dude you did the homework?" Said Johnny to Mark. "Well I didn't finish it..but I have to go do that later" he replied. Then added "Why were you in such a bad mood today, like I saw you from across the room and you looked pretty down." 

Ten tuned them out at this point as he lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. How was he gonna get out of this if he was literally trapped in the same building as Lucas. Did he really even want to find a way out? Ten didn't have to dig to deep to reveal the answer. It had already been in his heart all along. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all coming together now


	5. Dream in dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally my classes are over and I can set my priorities to things I enjoy yay :). This chap is to just get Ten really in his feels I'm sorry.

It was 5 in the morning and Ten was wide awake staring at the ceiling. He was positive about two things in life right now. One was that Taeyong sleep-talked, and seemed to have very interesting dreams (Doyoungs name had been mentioned several times). The second being that he was sure he would never be able to get Lucas off his mind again. He was reminiscing about yesterday, images of the taller boy filling up his brain. He thought of dancing with him, no other feeling in his short life has quite compared to that moment. He thought of the way he looked in the glow of the sunset, taking all of Tens breath away. He thought of all the time he wasted trying to find a way to be mad at him. This didn't feel like any other crush that Ten had before, for one Lucas liked him back (he was 92% sure) and secondly, touching him had literally sent a shock throughout his body. He thought people just made that up. Ten was too overwhelmed, he needed to release his feelings. He reached over to his nightstand to grab his journal, a pen and his phone, then hid under the blanket, turning his flashlight on. The opened the book up and caressed the pages, thinking of what he wanted to write. Then he just let his thoughts pour out of him and into his journal.

**I'm staying up**

**I don't wanna come**

**Down from your love**

**We'll get lost together**

**Let me fall**

Ten rarely wrote songs, mostly just random thoughts and poems, but he could hear a whole orchestra in his head as his pen stroked the paper. Writing about Lucas was one of the easiest things he ever did. 

**Don't ever let me come down**

**from your love**

**From your love**

He finished and stuck the pen between his lips to look over what he wrote. He almost couldn't believe it. Now Ten was prone to mood swings, he was quite an emotional boy on the inside. And something inside him was definitely brewing as he re-read over the words. What was he doing writing about love? He barely knew Lucas. He quickly closed his book shut and stared wide eyed at the cover. All the thoughts of wanting Lucas now filled him with fear. 

_What if he changes his mind about me?_

_Maybe he wasn't leaning in for a kiss and I imagined the whole thing?_

_What happens when finds out that I'm not really all that great?_

_Maybe he meant he liked someone else._

These intrusive thoughts filled Tens head at an overwhelmingly fast pace. Doubt clouded over all his memories he had made with Lucas and he felt sick. He didn't know what had flipped in his brain so suddenly. Maybe he was just sleep deprived, maybe he should try avoiding the other boy for a bit...

Just until he could get a hold of his own thoughts. Yeah that sounded like a good idea, Ten thought as he turned his flashlight off and returned his stuff to his nightstand. Then he rolled over, pulling the blankets up and over his head. Hopefully sleep would come soon.

It didn't come anytime soon, and the panic remained. He wanted so badly a month ago to prove that Lucas didn't like him but now he was shaking with fear that the idea might actually be true. Around 6am he heard Taeyong wake up and start shuffling around the room. He turned around in time to see Taeyong slip his chef uniform over his shoulders. 

"Wow you wake up really early" said Ten from his bed. 

Taeyong jumped and looked around the room before his eyes settled on Ten. 

"Holy shit dude, I was not expecting you to be up" he said and flattened his uniform over his chest. 

"Can't sleep" murmured Ten as he shifted to lay on his back and stare at the ceiling again. 

"How come? Thinking about your secret boy?" Said Taeyong, rolling up his sleeves. 

"That's funny," replied Ten, "perhaps I could get some rest if you stopped moaning out Doyoungs name every 5 minutes."

"What?!" Squeaked Taeyong as he shot his head up. 

Ten couldn't stop himself from laughing and hid his face in his pillow. Taeyong was sputtering some nonsense about the dream he _actually_ had, which involved animal crossing and NOT Doyoung apparently. 

"Whatever you say" answered Ten and yawned. 

Taeyong said him and Doyoung were just gonna be friends until the timing was right, and that he needed to finish midterms.

"The timing will never be right, might as well go for it" said Ten in a sleepy response. Taeyong looked like he was pondering something for a moment, standing in the middle of the room with his backpack in his hands. Eyes fixed on the hardwood floor. Then he shook his head and said "No, Doyoung said he needed to finish midterms first, I'm ready to go for it." 

Oh.

Then Taeyong peaced out, leaving Ten alone in the dimly lit room.

"No" said Ten aloud to his brain as the thought of Lucas crept up in his mind again.

"No, no, no, no" 

He ended up saying "no" to no one quite a lot in the span of a minute before deciding to get up and get ready for the day. Maybe he'd have better luck of not thinking of Lucas if he distracted himself.

Ten soon found out that his thoughts were all over the place today, he had literally never felt as disoriented in his entire life. One second he was telling himself to give in to Lucas and the next he was telling himself to run as far away as possible. 

"Whatever" Ten mumbled as he left his dorm room "love is overrated anyways."

It was now 7:07am and Ten realized he had never been fully dressed and out the door this early. This meant he could finally have breakfast, instead of the juice box he got during the break between his first two classes. He strolled to the dinning hall and the first thing he noticed was that he was not the only one who got up 10 minutes before class everyday. There were very few students scattered around at different tables, all eating cereal, toast with eggs, or just having coffee. Ten wasn't really a coffee person, and he wasn't in the mood for eggs, so cereal it was. He got a bowl of fruit loops and found a seat next to Mark. 

"Woah I don't think I've ever seen you during breakfast" said Mark with a mouthful of eggs when he sat down.

"Woke up early" shrugged Ten and started shoveling the sugary cereal in his mouth. 

Haechan was across from Mark which had surprised Ten, seen as he never saw them eat together before. Haechan was chewing on a piece of jam toast, and smiled wide when he saw his junior, showing off all the food in his mouth.

"Very hot," said Ten, quickly looking back down at his bowl.

"Dude, gross" said Mark, who watched how the younger boy greeted Ten. 

Haechan snickered to himself and then picked up his second piece of toast. 

The dining hall was a lot quieter in the morning and it seemed the only kids who were awake at this time were all on the honour roll. "Is it really only nerds who wake up this early everyday?" Asked Ten taking a break from inhaling his cereal. He was feeling like he didn't belong in the NCT Academy breakfast time universe.

"Who are you calling a nerd?" Said Jaehyun and took a seat next to Ten, with a playful smile on his face. Doyoung was right behind him, he was quizzing himself, cue cards in both hands. Ten nodded in Doyoungs direction, "him," and Jaehyun glanced over at the dark haired boy before saying "fair point."

"I can hear you guys, yknow" Said Doyoung, but was still focused as ever while flipping a card over and reading the back.

Ten found himself studying as well, without really meaning too. Only he was studying the rosy haired boy next to him. Ten just wanted to find out what had changed. Why he no longer got all fluttery around him. He still had a very attractive face, nice shoulders, very pretty hair, yes everything seemed to be in order so why didn't it hit the same way? 

"Is there something on my face?" Said Jaehyun, who woke Ten up from his thoughts. Ten blinked up at him a couple times before regaining composure and quickly looked back at his breakfast. "Sorry, I was just zoning out," he said, speaking quietly into the colourful loops. Jaehyun tilted his head to side in silent confusion but didn't say anymore about it.

"I'm surprised to see you here, with all us nerds" said Doyoung looking up from his cards, finally ready to acknowledge everyone's existence.

"I actually was too," added Jaehyun, taking a sip of his coffee and looking at Ten. 

Ten stirred his cereal around with his spoon, "I just couldn't sleep very well...Taeyong snores" he said, coming up with an excuse this time. 

Doyoung looked a little surprised and said "Really? I didn't notice it." But when everyone else turned to look at him with raised eyebrows he quickly added "not that me and Taeyong have ever slept together, no I mean- like slept next to each other..not touching."

"Um okay" said Jaehyun before Doyoung could do any more damage, "we get it." Then he brought his mug back up to his mouth, looking like he was very interested with its contents. Ten tried to hold in a laugh but as soon as he made eye contact with Mark and Haechan, he was unable to suppress his amusement and they all burst into a fit giggles. Doyoung turned his body away and returned to studying, muttering something unintelligible under his breath. But his ears were now a light shade of red. 

"Okkayyyyy" said Mark to stop himself from laughing more and continued to push around the leftover eggs on his plate, biting his bottom lip.

"I think it's time to get going to English anyway," said Haechan, who stood up and stuck out his hand for Ten to take. He ignored it and stood up by himself instead. "Is it that time already?" He asked, yawning while stretching his arms in the air. The lack of sleep was really starting to hit him.

Jaehyun quickly stood up as well "Oh I can walk you guys there it's on the way to my physics class" he said.

"What their class is all the way-" Doyoung began to say but stopped when Jaehyun turned around and gave him a look the rest of the boys couldn't see.

"Let's get going shall we?" Jaehyun said, turning back around and smiling sweetly at Haechan and Ten, before beginning to walk away. 

Haechan said bye to Mark, embracing him in a very one sided hug and followed Jaehyun's lead. Ten thought his seniors were acting a little off today but was too tired to question it, so he waved bye to Doyoung and Mark and exited as well. 

"How do you know Mark so well?" Said Ten leaning into Haechan as they walked down the halls. The younger boy looked at him like he was stupid "were all apart of the student council" he said. 

Ahhh that made sense, Ten didn't really pay attention at assembly's, or announcements, and he never really attended any school organized events throughout the year, he also didn't bother to participate in student elections...he made a mental note to start observing more. 

"Wait who's we?" Asked Ten just so he was sure.

"Well" started Haechan "me, chenle, jisung, and-."

But Ten cut him off "chensung who?" He said in confusion.

"I'm just telling you all the sophomores that are on the council" replied the younger boy.

"Why on earth would I care about them?" said Ten, making Jaehyun chuckle quietly beside them. 

"Kay fine, how was I supposed to know what you meant" said Haechan grumpily but restarted his list, "there's Mark and Jungwoo who are juniors and for seniors there's Taeyong, Taeil, WinWin, Doyoung, and Johnny, pretty sure those are the only people you talk to." 

"Hold up," said Ten, confused again, "Jungwoo and Mark arent seniors?" This time he looked over at Jaehyun for an explanation as well. 

"Don't you have math with them?" Said Jaehyun with a grin, "how did you not know this?"

"I just thought maybe Mark had to redo the year" said Ten trying to make it seem innocent and not like he didn't care. 

Haechan burst into laughter "I'm telling him you said that."

"Did I say there was anything wrong with it? No." Said Ten giving Haechan a shove.

Then he turned back to Jaehyun "senior, you're not a part of the council?" He asked.

"Not really my kinda thing" replied Jaehyun and ran his hands through his hair.

"He's probably one of those guys that's too cool for it" whispered Haechan in Tens ear.

"Well that makes two of us" he replied and playfully bumped Haechans shoulder with his own.

They were just down the hall from their class, and Jaehyun suddenly grabbed Tens wrist to get him to slow to a stop. 

"I was hoping to find you on the roof later?" He said, with an expression Ten was unable to read. Ten nodded shyly and Jaehyun let go of his wrist. "Well I should get going, see you later" Jaehyun waved goodbye and left the way they had just come.

Ten had to be pulled by Haechan to get him to continue walking and stop looking at the hallway that Jaehyun was walking down. The sentence "he's straight as an arrow" kept repeating over and over in his head. 

They were the first ones to arrive in the classroom and Ten was disgusted in himself. How did he ever let this happen? His impressive track record of arriving fashionably late or barely on time was down the drain. This was of course all Lucas's fault, but he wasn't mad, just noticing that the boy was flipping his life upside down. And sideways, heck he was throwing it all around the place. 

Ten was laying on his arm against his desk, looking out the window while Haechan was writing out a draft for an essay that was due in two weeks. Ten added that to the list of reasons why he thought the boy was absolutely nuts. The sky had quite a bit of cloud coverage now, but there were still some breaks in the grey where the sun was peeking through. 

Ten turned his head toward the door just as Hendery and Lucas walked through it. He quickly straightened in his chair and started flattening down his hair. Hendery sat in his seat but Lucas kept making his way to the back of the room. Quick, Ten thoughts just act natural. He turned to Haechan and started laughing absurdly loud as he shook his arm.   
"HA HA HA Haechan you're so funny!" he said as Lucas was right in front of his desk now. 

Ten stopped shaking the worried and scared looking Haechan and looked up to acknowledge the other boy. "Oh hey Lucas, didn't see you there" said Ten and then started clumsily flipping his pencil in his hand.

"Hey" said Lucas who didn't take his eyes off Ten, the biggest smile on his face "how are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine, it's been a really good morning, me and Haechan had breakfast together, he's so cool" he replied. Ten had no idea why he kept bringing up Haechan, he literally couldn't stand the guy but something in his brain had stopped working. 

"Dude what was in your cereal" said Haechan looking at Ten like he didn't recognize his desk mate at all. 

"Ha ha ha" Ten laughed again "he's also really smart you know? He's already doing the homework. That shits not due for 2 weeks." 

"Uhh good job" said Lucas turning towards Haechan now, still with a goofy grin on his face. 

"Thanks," said Haechan, really tight lipped, and narrowed his eyes before saying "what's going on?" 

"Nothing silly, I'm just complimenting my cute friend can't I do that?" 

Okay Ten needed to stop talking like right now, It's like he had no control of what he was even saying anymore, just opened his mouth and this is what was coming out. He reached up to ruffle the boys orange-brown hair.

"Get away from me, imposter!" Said Haechan and shoved Tens hands off him. He turned to Lucas "please sir I have no idea who this man is and I'm scared" he said, making a pleading gesture with his hands. 

"Are you guys like, always like this?" Said Lucas tilting his head to the side, smile faltering just a tiny bit. 

"Yes"

"No" 

Haechan and Ten looked at each other and Ten narrowed his eyes at him before answering again "no we aren't, haha fooled you! okay bye Lucas, class is gonna start." 

"Oh, bye?" Said Lucas who was trying his best to understand what had just happened. He kept blinking and opened his mouth to say something but closed it again looking lost. He spun in a small circle before remembering what direction his seat was in, and returned to it.

Ten groaned and dropped his head into his desk, making him groan again but with a different pain this time. 

"You like that boy, huh?" said Haechan next to him, who finally pieced together the reason for Ten acting crazy.

"Shut up" replied Ten into his desk.

"Damn, you've got it bad dude."

"I said shut up."

The class went by painfully slow and Ten couldn't look anywhere but the back of Lucas's head. When he was this close to him all thoughts of avoiding him and doubt vanished. He just wanted to sit in his lap and run his hands through his hair. Why did Ten have to be so terrible at all things associated with love. 

Lucas walked with Ten to their next class and kept brushing against him slightly, which was affecting Ten in ways that the taller boy would never know. The simplest touch from Lucas sent chills down his spine and gave him goosebumps on his arms. Ten hated this, he hated that he completely lost his cool around him, that he couldn't even speak probably. Hated that Lucas always smiled at everything, that he was just genuinely positive. Hated that he was so damn confident, and it was insanely hot. He was arguably perfect and Ten wanted to run far away again. What has Lucas done to him?

They were almost at their math class now and Ten was estimating the steps he had left to endure, only about 15.

"I noticed you left pretty quick yesterday, did I do something to upset you?" Lucas said while scratching the back of his head, eyes falling to the floor.

"Ummmmm" damn it, Ten was almost in the clear. "I just had to do something but you didn't upset me" he said and looked at the floor as well. 

"I won't try that again if you don't want me too" Lucas whispered, lowering his head down to Tens ear when they were making their way through the door.

Ten turned quickly up at him and unconsciously started biting at his lip "I, I-"

"Oh thank God you're here Lucas, what was number 6 even asking? Did we even learn that stuff yet?" Said Mark, flinging his book into Lucas's hands. Ten quickly made his way to his seat, happy that Mark had given him an escape. He sat next to Jungwoo who was chewing on the end of his pencil as he stared in the direction of the door.

"Which one do you think is cuter?" He said to Ten, without breaking his stare.

"Um what?" Said Ten and followed Jungwoos gaze.

"Lucas and Mark, which ones cuter?"

"I wouldn't know" Ten responded quickly and opened up his notebooks. 

Jungwoo gave him a look that said " _really_ "

And then proceeded to talk "I think Lucas is a tall glass of yes please but Mark has me whipped" he sounded defeated and took the pencil out of his mouth. 

Ten cleared his throat and looked back up at the two other boys. Mark was really cute, but he was too much like a little kid for Ten. Lucas had boyish qualities, especially when he was excited, but there was this whole other side of him that was seductive and alluring. Mark's charm was that he was cute, and Lucas, well Lucas was sexy. "I think Mark is cuter" Ten said at last, not bothering to hide his thoughts if Jungwoo already knew they were gay.

"You right, but which one should I go for?" Said his deskmate, tilting his head to the side, looking up and down at the other boys.

"What?!" Said Ten turning his whole body towards Jungwoo, is this what he was getting at?

"I'm only joking" said Jungwoo innocently but Ten could see a smirk playing on his lips. 

"Mark. Go for Mark" said Ten flatly, he didn't want to see what him going for Lucas would look like. Jungwoo looked at him like he was trying to figure something out but didn't say anymore. 

Math went by like math classes usually went, meaning Ten had his head down the whole time. Jungwoo shook him when the teacher finished his lecture to tell him class was over. 

All four of them were making their way to the dining hall when Ten noticed that he was too out of it to remember his bag. 

"Ahhh damn. I left my bag in the classroom, I'll meet you guys there" he said. Lucas had offered to go with him but he told him it was fine and he'd only be a second. Honestly he just didn't trust himself to be alone with him.

He retrieved his backpack from the second floor classroom and made his way down the stairs when he ran into Jaehyun.

"Woah, senior, hi" said Ten, almost crashing into him.

"Hey... you still good to chill up there?" He said and pointed to the ceiling.

"What? Oh, oh yeah I am" said Ten remembering that his senior had asked him to spend some together. 

"Cool, let's go," Jaehyun said, starting to walk in the opposite direction that Ten had been going in. And just like that, Ten was now spending lunch on the roof.

It was a bit chilly then previous days outside, Ten pulled his uniform tighter to his body. Jaehyun walked to the edge of the open space and sat on the ledge. The ledge was a very wide and flat strip so there was no scare of accidentally falling off. Ten sat on the ground though, not the ledge, better safe than sorry.

"Remember the first time we met up here?" Asked Jaehyun, as he stared at the view. 

Ten nodded, but he said yes when he realized Jaehyun wasn't looking at him. It had been in October 2 years ago. The wind was blowing like crazy that day but Ten still thought it was a good idea to find a place to write outside. He was tired of all his places being eventually occupied by people, and then wondered if the school had an attic of some sort. He never found an attic but did find the roof. As soon as he took his journal out, the wind picked it right up and out of his hand. It almost flew off the roof too, but a dark brown haired boy stepped on it then picked it up before it got too far. That was Jaehyun back then, and Ten instantly fell. They were introduced that day but barely spoke to each other, Jaehyun was a really silent guy. Instead they would both sit quietly next to one another, until they became acquaintances outside of lunch and spare time as well. Some days he would get a whole ten sentences out of Jaehyun, other days he would get maybe 5 words. That changed this year though, Jaehyun seemed to be in the mood to discuss a lot more. 

"It always brings me a kind of peace to be up here" his senior said softly. Ten agreed as he played with his shoe laces.

They talked a bit more, about random things like where they would go if they could go anywhere in the world. Then Jaehyun looked at Ten in a way that the boy had never seen before. "If you could do anything right now, what would you do?" Ten's heart rate quickened but he had no idea why. 

"Um" started Ten, who immediately pictured Lucas but was thinking of something he could actually say.

"I would.." said Jaehyun and then his eyes flicked down to Tens mouth. There was a brief pause, Ten shivered with anticipation. "I would probably get a sandwich" he finished and looked back towards the view. Ten let out a nervous laugh, "oh are you hungry?" 

"Yeah but it's fine, I'll be late" Jaehyun replied. 

The lunch hour was probably almost done by now, and Ten wondered how time could have gone by so fast. He heard his own stomach grumble, ugh he should have ate. They made their way back to the white hallways of the academy, sunlight seeping in through the windows but disappearing fast behind clouds. Jaehyun walked Ten to his music class before they departed. Their conversation gave Ten much to think about, now he didn't want to sound full of himself or anything but he thought he felt a moment where Jaehyun stared at his lips just a second too long. 

He's straight, he told himself for the 30th time that day and shook his head. 

"Ten finally you're here!" Said Jungwoo and pulled Ten down into the seat next to him. "Guess what?" He said, and Ten could already tell he wanted to laugh. 

"What's up?" He replied.

"Okay, y'know that tall glass of yes please? Well he spent the whole lunch with me." Ten stared back emotionless and he really had to bite his tounge hard to stop himself from saying "what the fuck?"

Jungwoo didn't seem to notice his instant lack of enthusiasm and continued on "oh my gosh he was being so cute, even asked to go for a walk and we ended up by this nice lil tree with a pretty view of the countryside" he placed a hand on his heart and looked dreamily at the ceiling, reliving the memory.

What the fuck.

Tens blood boiled under his skin, a familiar hit of jealousy practically uppercutted his stomach. He could handle Lucas spending time with Jungwoo, but why did he take him to his spot, to _their_ spot. 

He wanted to slap Jungwoo like he was on a reality t.v show and scream "that's my man, bitch!" But he didn't. Instead he gave Jungwoo a very, very forced smile and said "how cute" through gritted teeth. 

Jungwoo swooned some more "I know right! And I was actually gonna take your advice and go for Mark but now I'm not so sure, I mean maybe Lucas likes me? Hahaha I mean like maybe I should keep my options open." 

Ten was fuming, like close to breaking into a heated dance to something like the glee version of "barely breathing" type of fuming. He loved Jungwoo a lot but was this boy trying to fight? Ten would fight all right, and he would use every dirty trick in the book. Were talking nails out, hair pulling, and biting, he didn't care as long as he would win. 

"It's like, so weird that you'd give up on Mark so fast," Ten said with a painful smile and clenched jaw, tilting his head.

"Hey don't get me wrong okay, I'm just thinking of what could be's" said Jungwoo, unable to see that Ten was about to burst into a raging fire, like that baby from the incredibles.

Ten fake laughs, but he didn't open his mouth so it was just this weird, deep humming noise from the back of his throat. He had been thinking so fondly of Lucas the whole night and for what? Him to go find a different boy to flirt with as soon as Ten left. 

He volunteered to play the big bass drum today, which meant very little participation but when it was his time to shine, he made sure every class room on the first floor could hear him. Jungwoo was sitting directly in front of him which was the perfect motivation to destroy the instrument in his hands.

Winwin would jump every time the loud "BANG"could be heard. And looked shyly over at Ten, never mentioned anything though, just side glanced at him with wide eyes, blowing into his French horn.

"Ten, jesus, why are you trying to break my drum?" Said the music teacher after the 5th time Ten hit it. He had gotten progressively more angry as the song went on. 

"Ooops sorry teacher, I'm just really into this piece" Ten responded, playing innocent. 

"Well chill out, please" said the teacher then lifted up his conducting stick to get the class back on track. 

When the class was finally done, Ten had broken into a sweat and was red faced. There had been a very intense drum part in the ending of the last song, he went full in.

Which he guessed helped cause he felt a bit better as he arrived in his art class. 

Although that small little happy feeling disappeared quickly when Yuta went on and on about WinWin. Normally Ten loved to hear this, and would listen in adoration. But today was not the day. He rolled his eyes for the 3rd time when Yuta went on about how the sky he was painting, reminded him of his love for WinWin, vast, endless and full of warmth. Bleh! It's like he was being extra mushy today just to spite him (he knew that wasn't really true but Ten is a dramatic bitch). "Anyways, what are you painting?" Said Yuta leaning over Tens shoulder to look at his canvas. 

"Oh this? I call it "love doesn't exist" it's supposed to represent my heart." Ten said as he added more black paint to his canvas that was already covered in black paint. He meant to paint a galaxy and wanted to add a little black hole, which turned into a big little black hole, and now well the whole thing was the black hole. He thought it suited how he felt at the moment very well.

"Hmmm yes I can see it, you captured the emotion nicely." said Yuta with a nod of approval towards Tens artwork.

Ten was debating where to go until dinner once his class was done. He couldn't go to his spot outside in case he ran into Lucas and Jungwoo, and he didn't feel like going to the roof, in case Jaehyun was there with his empty expressions but personal questions. He decided on the library since he was already breaking all of his habits today anyways. He was quite exhausted by now, and imagined how nice his bed must feel. He couldn't nap unfortunately, that would give him too much energy at bedtime, and he really wanted to sleep this time. He found a cozy little chair in between two bookshelves and sat down. He took out his journal, wanting to reread his lyrics.

Yep they were still there, romantic words of longing laughing at him. Ten was too hasty to write such things but it was what he felt in his heart. If one thing was clear now it's that Ten really didn't want to take his time anymore, he knew what he wanted, talking with Jaehyun and listening to Jungwoo had made it obvious. He wanted Lucas, he wanted Lucas so bad. But now it was too late.

He ran into Doyoung in the library (no surprise there) and agreed to listen to him practice a presentation. 

"So what do you think?"

"Huh" Ten said looking at Doyoung, honestly he didn't pay attention to a word.

"My presentation... about the vikings?" 

"What, oh uh they were cool dudes."

Doyoung looked at him with a confused expression "they were terrible humans" he said scrunching up his face.

Oh were they? Ten had to think of something else to say then "oh yeah, fuck them." 

Doyoung let out a sigh, "I guess I should take this as constructive criticism to make my presentation more interesting."

"Sorry man I'm just really tired" said Ten and faked a yawn, which did turn into a real yawn and further proved his point.

"Well let's get some food, then you should turn in early" Doyoing said and started packing his stack of school books back in his bag. 

They arrived at the dining hall a bit later and it was already full of students. Once they lined up and retrieved their food, Doyoung led them to their usual spot. At the last table in the back corner of the room. Ten took a seat next to Doyoung leaving an empty space beside him. He noticed the usual gang were all there except Jungwoo. Ten prayed that it wasn't because of the reason he thought of but found out it was, when his eyes fell on his pretty friend next to Lucas, sitting at the table over.

His stomach was growling but somehow he lost his appetite. Jungwoo was laughing at something Lucas was saying, who had his usual goofy smile on his face. This was agonizing to watch, 10 times worse than having to watch Doyoung and Jaehyun back when Ten thought something was going on there. Yet he couldnt peel his eyes away from them.

Mark suddenly appeared and put his tray down next to Tens. "When did they become so buddy-buddy" he said in a low voice and sat down, also starring in Lucas's and Jungwoos direction.

"No idea" said Ten, and stabbed his salad aggressively, never taking his eyes off Lucas. 

"Hmmm" Mark grumbled and then started pushing around his own food with his fork. 

"It's like one day they knew each other in math" began Ten freeing his fork from his salad, only to stab it back in harder "and then all of a sudden they're eating together." 

"Jealous much," said Yuta, chuckling under his breath across the table. 

"Shhhhh" said WinWin and put a spoon full of loose corn into Yutas mouth, fearfully eyeing Ten. He was still slightly scared of him due to witnessing his attempted murder of the bass drum earlier. 

"Just funny how things work out" said Ten, accidentally stabbing a cherry tomato making it juice everywhere. 

"Do you think Lucas is cuter than me? Be honest" said Mark out of nowhere.

Everyone immediately shook their heads and said no as if they were comforting a child. 

"Wait how honest?" Said Johnny but was slapped in the arm by Doyoung.

"Mark there's literally no one cuter than you on this whole planet, except WinWin" said Yuta in a very serious tone, making sure Mark understood what he was saying.

"Thanks..thanks guys" said Mark and then smiled a bit. "I was just thinking that maybe...uh..like, wait like, Jungwoos kinda cute though." Wow this school was really full of gays and Ten had thought he was one of the only ones for so long. The reaction of the table immediately went into hollers and questions and Mark buried himself in his hands, face red as the tomato Ten just mutilated.

"Guys wait no, you misunderstood, like I said he's kinda like a _fruit_ though, like a kiwi or something." 

Mark was cute enough to make Ten crack a smile even though he wasn't feeling happy at all, the power this boy had.

By the time everyone else had finished their plates Ten realized he had hardly taken two bites. He was gonna regret that later. 

He was alone for about an hour in their dorm before Taeyong returned. 

"Hey how was your day?" The older boy asked while changing from his chef uniform into something more comfortable. Ten didn't respond because he was trying to find the words to explain his emotional rollercoaster of a day. It must have taken too long though because Taeyong asked him if he was okay. Ten meant to assure him that he was fine but still no words were making their way out.

"Ten, dude are you ignoring me on purpose?"

This time did find the words. He sat up and stared at Taeyong with a frustrated pout on his lips and his eyes already a little teary. He spread his arms out as if to say "do I look okay?" And then told Taeyong everything on his mind.

"Theres just this stupid boy and he has a perfect face and hes really nice, and he kept me up all night. But I didn't actually think he was nice at first so I was mean to him. Anyways he's actually kind and sweet and I can't even have a conversation with him where I act normal. He really flipped my life upside down cause for one, he's the reason we're roommates now. For two (grammatically incorrect but this wasn't English class, this was Tens dorm) he makes me wanna tell everyone I like guys and to not care what people think. Thirdly he makes me question things I never thought about before, like did you know the countryside is actually _really_ beautiful, like I might even like it better than the city now" Tens voice was getting progressively louder and now he started shouting, raising his hands higher. "UGH DID YOU HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID, I DON'T KNOW WHO I AM ANYMORE! I HUNG OUT IN THE LIBRARY TODAY AND WASN'T LATE TO ANY CLASSES, I ATE BREAKFAST WITH THE NERDS, AND MATH MAKES SENSE!" Ten had to take a deep breath before going on. "Not to mention Jaehyun was being weirdly...weird, don't even get me started on him. Anyways I just wanna be friends with this guy but I thought maybe he liked me? But now he's running around with another, even _prettier_ boy and like why should I care right? I don't even care actually. He can do whatever he wants cause we're not dating or anything, like I said I just wanna be friends...the point is he's messing up my life but I'm not even mad about it and that's why I'm mad... Also I think I'm hangry." 

Ten finished his rant and slowly lowered his hands, a few tears had definitely fallen, he could feel the dampness on his cheeks. He stared at Taeyong while he waited for a reply, silently sniffing.

Taeyong was staring back at Ten, he looked like he was really thinking about something but also looked super startled. 

"C'mon let's go to the kitchen and get you some snacks" he finally said and rested a hand on Tens shoulder. 

Ten liked walking in the hallways in the late evening because they were always empty and quiet, just a low buzz from the fluorescents could be heard. They entered the kitchen and Ten immediately went to the pantry in the back left corner, opening it to reveal a variety of munchies. 

"Um how did you know that's where we keep the snack food?" Said Taeyong making his way to the pantry as well. 

"Uhhhhh lucky guess" responded Ten and picked up a package of oreos. Taeyong eyed him suspiciously as he lifted a bag of "lays bbq" chips. They ate the food on the floor of the kitchen, sitting cross legged.

"First of all this boy you were talking about, it's not Jaehyun?" Said Taeyong, drinking one of the cups of milk he had poured out for them.

"No" responded Ten. 

"Well then" began Taeyong slowly, thinking of the right words "it seems like you like this guy a lot."

Ten didn't speak, just gave Taeyong a tiny nod and took a small bite out of an oreo. 

"And you're upset because you thought he liked you but now there's a different, objectively prettier, boy?" 

Ten nodded again. 

"Hmmm, well I think it's more important how you feel about him, rather than what he could potentially feel for someone else. I was getting a lot of mixed messages when you talked. You said you just want to be friends with him?" 

This time Ten was still for a moment. Then slowly shook his head no. 

"Ahhh thought so" said Taeyong, "I think that you shouldn't worry about other boys because you're already focussing on what you've lost before you even gained it, does that make sense?"

Ten had to process it but he thought he understood what Taeyong was saying. And he was feeling a lot better now that he had some food, even if it was just cookies and chips. 

"What do you think I should do?" asked Ten sincerely. 

"I think you need to figure out if you really want to be with him. It seems he's making your life harder, but better? Is this what you want though?"

Ten wanted to say yes right away but doubt was a good friend of his. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayokayokay now the fun can begin, just needed a lil sprinkle of angst. Also now you guys know all my nct ships lmaooo


	6. The calm before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so much fun to write omg, Ten and Lucas are the best. Also Haechan owns my ass.  
> It's like 4 am but fuck it, here's chapter 6.

"What did I do this time?" Asked Lucas, with a hurt expression on his face that he was clearly trying to mask with irritation. His eyes gave it away though, they were sad and wide as they searched Tens face for an answer.

"Nothing, stop following me" huffed Ten trying his best to sound annoyed. He was doing that thing again, running away from things that scared him. Not giving himself the chance to find the happiness that was hidden in the fear. 

Even after the comforting conversation with Taeyong the other night, Ten couldn't find it in himself to be vulnerable in front of Lucas. It was his second day of giving the handsome boy the silent treatment and Lucas was becoming pleading. Ten had meant to at least go along like they were friends but as soon as he saw Jungwoo and him talking again all thoughts of being civil left his head. Ten had always been one to wear his heart on his sleeve, but he had it hidden under his skin. It was obvious when he was upset or not but finding out the reason behind his emotions was a whole other story.

"I just thought we were past this," said Lucas, sounding defeated and turned his head to the floor. 

That made Ten turn his own head to the side to wince, mentally cussing himself out in his head.

_Just fucking tell him you like him_

"I never said we were friends, why don't you go? wouldn't want to keep him waiting" was what he actually ended up saying and left Lucas to slump against the hallway wall. 

"Who do you keep talking about?" he groaned out, tilting his head back to look up at the ceiling, but Ten was already gone.

Yes, he was being mean. Yes, he was being an idiot. But Ten wasn't used to any of the feelings inside him, especially not how he was supposed to deal with them. 

He couldn't handle going to Math today so he skipped and found himself in his dorm room instead. He picked up a book titled "A collection of fine poetry" and collapsed onto his bed. Unfortunately, many of the poems were about love and Ten found himself beginning to daydream about someone else. He couldn't believe that he was so full of jealousy, it was eating him up from the inside. Thinking of Lucas made him wish he was a better person. Someone who could live the way they wanted without worrying about things such as opinions and judgment. Instead he was actually the one with judgemental opinions. Funny how it worked out like that.

But he'd be damned if he spent any more time dwelling on Lucas so he focused harder on the large book with small front in his hands.

At lunch he sat with Jaehyun, he was trying his best not to glance up at incase he caught a glimpse of someone he really didn't want to see. For the past two days he's been avoiding Lucas and Jungwoo like the plague, Jungwoo was hard to avoid but Ten found something to be busy with everytime they were next to each other. The other boy definitely noticed that Ten was acting strange around him but he was very sensitive and was too shy to say anything. Probably thinking Ten was going through something unrelated to him and he would come around eventually. Apparently he had also checked in with some of the other guys, cause Yuta, Johnny, and Mark had all asked Ten if him and Jungwoo we're good, on separate occasions. Ten told them everything was fine and he was just busy with school work, no one believed that. But Yuta, Johnny, and Mark all already assumed Ten was jealous, it was obvious. It's just they were good friends with Jungwoo as well and felt it was better not to interfere. 

"Hey" Jaehyun said, greeting Ten with a warm smile. Ten smiled back at him, it was easy to distract himself from Lucas with his handsome senior. 

"I'm looking forward to dance practice tomorrow" Jaehyun said, taking a spoonful of his soup. Ten couldn't believe it had almost been a week since he danced with Lucas, the thought still gave him butterflies in his stomach. He was happy with something to finally look forward to. 

"Oh yeah, me too!" He replied.

His spirits were lifted all too soon however, because as he looked up he caught sight of Lucas. He was standing at the lineup of food with Kun, Hendery, and of course Jungwoo. God, Ten hated that he was standing there, a small smile on his face, and looking so incredibly good. He was probably flirting Ten told himself and felt anger rise up in his chest but it was mixed with something else as well this time. Ten imagined himself marching over to him, yelling at him, pushing him up against the wall...

He wanted to run both his hands through his hair, pulling hard, until it was a mess. He would put his mouth against Lucas's perfect neck and bite down, whispering how angry the other boy made him into his golden flesh. Grab Lucas's hands and push them on his body, letting the taller boy dig his fingers into his skin. He wanted to feel his body pressed against his own, leaving no space between. He'd kiss a sloppy trail up Lucas's neck, until he got to the boy's jaw. Then reach up and roughly grab his face by his chin, tilting it upwards slightly then bring it back down to his own-

"Ten did you hear me? Hello?" Said Jaehyun and waved a hand in front of Tens face. He shook his head to snap himself out of his daze, blinking up at Jaehyun. 

"What?" He croaked out, feeling a hot flush rise to cheeks. 

"I asked what you think we're gonna learn tomorrow," said Jaehyun, an amused expression on his face. 

"Learn, what?" Said Ten, his face was completely red all over now, beads of sweat forming at his forehead, his pants starting to feel restricted. He tried to make himself well acquainted with his own squash soup. 

Jaehyun let out a snicker "what dance you think we're gonna learn."

"Oh, oh, knowing Mr. Eroh it'll probably be something boring," Ten said.

He didn't dare look up for the rest of the lunch period, now due to embarrassment. But he kept replaying the scene he had imagined in his head, which never let the rose tint completely leave his face. 

In art class Kun asked Ten if he was mad at Lucas again. Ten shrugged "no," he wasn't really _mad_ persae, just insanely jealous and sexually frustrated. 

"Cause he's acting down recently and he wont tell me why" said Kun, who was drawing a rose in his sketchbook. 

"Hmm I wonder why," said Ten, focusing on his own drawing of a tea set. 

Kun stopped drawing to stare Ten in the face. "Are you sure you don't have anything to do with it, yknow he really likes you right?" 

"He seems to really like a lot of people," Ten said, not backing down from Kuns' starring invitation.

Kun squinted his eyes and said "does he though, does he really?"

Ten rolled his eyes back, he was done talking about this. After a few more attempts at getting Ten to open up, Kun finally gave up. 

"Fine, stay pressed forever, I know you're gonna regret it though."

Ten pretended he didn't hear it, but he thought about that sentence for the remainder of the day.

  
  


The next day was different. During english Lucas stayed in his seat the whole time, he never even glanced in Tens direction with a silly smile on his face. Ten knew he didn't have the right to be upset about it, he had told him to leave him alone plenty of times. It just hurt a little knowing that Lucas never listened to him before, but now for some reason he was. Haechan could sense there was a gloomy atmosphere in the air and tried his best to cheer Ten up. Which involved acting extra cutesy and giving him all the answers to the teachers questions without Ten asking first. 

"Have I told you, you look really handsome today? Cause you do" said Haechan as he filled out Tens worksheet. 

Ten had his head on his desk and gave Haechan a weak smile before saying "shut up."

"I'm so lucky to be able to sit next to such a handsome junior" Haechan continued on, encouraged by Tens sliver of a smile.

Ten fully turned the corners of his mouth up now, mostly out of wanting to make Haechan feel good for trying to make him feel good. "Has anyone ever told you you're cute, but really annoying?" Ten responded and Haechan grinned wide, showing off a sparkling set of pearly teeth

"Mark says that all the time!" 

After the class ended Ten noticed that Lucas didn't wait for him in the hallway to walk to their math class together. It's been the first time in about a month since he's not done that. Ten's heart dropped to the floor and he kicked it along to his next class, alone.

"Oh, you're here today, were you feeling sick?" Said Jungwoo with concern as soon as Ten sat down. Ten nodded and then immediately looked out the window. The storm would surely come tonight by the looks of it. But as of right now a thick dark blanket covered the sky, no sign of rain yet. 

"Here's the notes" said Jungwoo shyly and pushed his notebook across his desk. "Thanks" murmured Ten but made no attempt to stop looking out the window. 

"Oh and guess what?" 

Ten did not respond but assumed Jungwoo would continue on anyway.

And he did, "I've been meaning to tell you, turns out Lucas likes someone else, he told me a while ago actually. But I was just thinking how silly it was of me to think I needed a man. I think I was just bored, just letting you know in case you thought I was like, I don't know, one of those people who only thought about boys." 

Jungwoo finished and both Mark and Ten turned around to face him.

"Wait you haven't been trying to get with Lucas this whole time?" 

"Oh my god you liked Lucas?" 

Ten asked the first question but Mark said his at the same time. Jungwoo laughed nervously in his seat, looking between the two. 

"Well I thought he was hot, but he made it obvious right away that he liked someone else. He legit never shuts up about this person's "starry" eyes or "magnetic" pull. I still thought he was fun to hang out with though" Jungwoo said. 

"Is it because he's tall?" Said Mark looking at Jungwoo with a solemn expression mixed with nervousness. 

"I like boys who come fun sized too" responded Jungwoo with a wink at Mark. Who started panicking and stuttering on his words, only the only "words" that were coming out were just "ums" and "uhs", before he managed a "cool" and turned back around.

Jungwoo chuckled and then leaned into Ten, lowering his voice, "also Lucas seems sad lately so I was trying to cheer him up." 

Ten was visibly shocked as he digested what Jungwoo had told him, "did he say who he liked" he questioned.

Jungwoo shook his head and pouted "no, he wouldn't tell me even though I practically begged to know. Whoever it is sure is lucky though. He said they were really special."

Ten had royally fucked up and he knew it. He made a promise to never trust his judgment again cause it was clearly fucking terrible. 

"I definitely thought you two had something" Ten said truthfully cause he didn't know what else to say. 

"Yeah" Jungwoo laughed "you made that very clear" then gave Ten a knowing smile. 

Wow, so Jungwoo knew about his crush this whole time, why didn't he tell him earlier? Ten could answer that question himself though, he literally never gave Jungwoo the chance. 

The day went on and Lucas didn't make any attempts to look or talk with Ten at lunch, it's fine though Ten told himself, he already had a plan to ask to dance with him later. Later soon came and Ten practically ran down the halls to the ballroom. He was one of the first people to arrive and waited patiently for Lucas to show up. However, WinWin and Yuta were the next people to walk through the door, followed by Jungwoo, Mark, Johnny, and Taeil. Hendery was the last person to arrive before Mr. Eroh started up the lesson and sadly Lucas had never entered the ballroom. Feeling disappointed Ten began his warm up, thinking of the reasons why Lucas wouldn't show up and hoping he wasn't one of them. After Mr. Eroh taught them a few moves from the "east coast swing" dance, he told everyone to partner up again. Ten quickly scooped Kun into his arms and started spinning him around, this time he was the male. 

"Why isn't Lucas here?" He asked and clasped Kuns hand again after he had finished a twirl. 

"His track practice started this week" replied Kun a little out of breath. Ten frowned, he hadn't thought of that. His footwork was fast as he thought and Kun was trying to keep up but looked more like a doll being thrown around. He dipped Kun into a low bow, keeping him suspended with a firm hand on his back and said "what time does it go until?"

Kun came back up, and they both stretched their arms out, turning their heads to look at one another "he's gone until dinner time but leaves early, after that he's gone for about 2 hours till their done" Kun said before stepping back to come face to face with Ten again. "Why do you ask anyways, thought you hated him?" He said raising an eyebrow at Ten. 

Ten didn't have to answer because Mr. Erho called out to switch partners and Mark abruptly shoved Haechan into Tens arms saying "oh my god, please take him" and ran away in the direction of Yuta. 

Yuta didn't follow the switch partner rule though, not when his dance partner was WinWin, and Mark ended up dancing with Johnny. 

Haechan and Ten were both fighting to lead and Ten had to very forcefully get Haechan to cooperate and do spin. 

"Looks like you two are wrestling, more than dancing" said Doyoung next to them, gracefully following Jaehyuns lead.

"He doesn't know that he's supposed to be the girl" grunted Ten, who was working up a sweat now. 

"You're way more like a girl" Haechan whined and added "because you're so pretty" when he saw Tens warning glance. 

"Yes I'm pretty but that doesn't mean I can't lead" said Ten and tried taking a step back, while Haechan tried taking a step back at the same time. 

"Oh just give him here" said Doyoung letting go of Jaehyun and reaching out his hand for Haechan to take. 

"Gladly" said Ten and shoved the younger boy away, who blew him a kiss goodbye.

"Guess that means we should..." said Jaehyun with his faint smile and gestured between himself and Ten. 

"I guess we shall," said Ten and took Jaehyun's warm hand. Jaehyun let Ten lead but somehow Ten slipped back into the position of the "female," he was worried whether or not he could dip Jaehyun. 

His senior seemed to know this dance slightly better than the waltz, which really confused Ten as it was considerably more difficult. "How come you're so good at this all of a sudden?" Asked Ten, giggling. 

"I think I was just nervous before" replied Jaehyun, studying Tens face. Ten stopped giggling, something between them had turned serious. Jaehyun moved his hand down, till it was resting on the small of Tens' back and they continued on like that, in perfect time with the music. He dipped Ten low to the floor before he brought them back up again, never breaking eye contact. They stayed like that while the music ended. When Mr. Eroh began saying something else, Ten quickly turned his head away, stepping away from Jaehyun's hold. He nervously glanced at his senior, who was running a hand through his hair. Ten thought he saw the faintest tinge of red on his ears. 

Dinner was good, but Ten was feeling weird. He could barely concentrate on what his friends were saying, it was probably all nonsense anyway. He kept zoning out, only this time he couldn't pinpoint his thoughts to one thing, it was just mush of a bunch of different things. 

He exited the dining hall, and now was the time where he would go back to his dorm room, or find his tree outside. But Ten didn't end up doing either of those things. He wandered down the hallways, trailing one hand on the wall beside him. He didn't know where he was going until

Ten found himself subconsciously going in the directions of the gymnasium. He was next to it now and found his favourite vending machine to the side.   
"This must be why I came here" he muttered to himself and took out some change from his trouser pockets to get a bottle of peach lemonade. Once he had the lemonade in his hand he didn't go back towards the rest of the school. He walked to the nearest exit doors and was greeted with a chilly breeze as he stepped outside. What was he doing you may ask? A good question he didn't really have the answer to. He just walked, listening to whatever his brain was telling his feet to do. The space outside the gym was rather open with two, big sets of outdoor bleachers that went up about 40 steps. The sky looked completely gloomy now. He headed towards the track field but stopped under the bleachers. He could see the track students, some lined up at the start line, some doing warm ups on the sidelines. A boy whose head hovered just a bit higher than everyone else's and was running a big hand through his brown hair, he was lined up, with 4 people next to him. Probably practicing relays or sprints or whatever Lucas did, Ten had forgotten. 

The gym teacher blew a whistle and all 5 boys were off, racing down the track. Ten slipped from under the first bleacher and made his way to the further one then walked to the front of the structure and slowly started making his way up, head turned back to watch Lucas. There were 3 other people scattered on the bleachers that ten had avoided but no one else was around. Ten climbed all the way to the top and sat down in the middle of the long bench. He leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees and put his chin in his hands. Lucas finished running, he had come in first place, putting his hands up in victory before jogging back around. He looked small now, from the height Ten was at but it was still easy to tell him apart from the others. Ten sat, observing for a while before he started to shift around uncomfortably. The cold bleachers didn't feel too nice but he wasn't ready to leave yet. Something was comforting to him, when he knew Lucas was near. And he was craving that feeling lately. Although he was painfully aware he was the only reason why he couldn't feel it all the time. He took a sip of his drink and tried a different position, this one had him leaning back. It would do for another half an hour or so. He watched with careful eyes, admiring Lucas's build. The curve of his calf muscles especially, and the way his biceps flexed when he would swing them back in a stretch. He was mesmerizing, like a greek god, Ten thought. He imagined what olympic sports Lucas would have been good at in ancient Greece, picturing him in their white off the shoulder robes made him chuckle. Then he thought that was really hot and would definitely propose it as a halloween costume whenever he was given the chance. As much as he wanted to watch Lucas practice for the entire amount of time, his eyes were becoming heavy. He yawned deciding to lay all the way down on the bleacher, ahh this was much more comfortable. Although the coldness of the steel prickled his back through his shirt. He turned his head in the direction of the field again, Lucas was circled around the coach with the rest of his team. Unaware that Ten was watching him in the stands. Ten kept his eyes open for as long as he could but this bleacher was suspiciously comfortable for a metal slate and the air was much less nippy now that he'd grown accustomed to it. In fact, it felt nice on his cheeks, and ruffling through his hair. Maybe he could stay awake if Lucas had been interested in a more engaging sport. But for now his eyes drooped to a final close and his breathing became regular and steady, his chest softly rising. 

He awoke to sprinkled rain drops hitting his face. Fluttering his eyes open he was first made aware of how dark it was now compared to earlier. It was past sunset, or whatever the sky would have looked like covered in clouds during that time, and the only light that was illuminating on the field was from the bright outdoor lights the school had. The field itself and track was empty, so were the rest of the bleachers. 

"Shit" Ten mumbled and sat up, his back felt surprisingly good but his neck did not. He rubbed it as he fully regained consciousness. The rain, which had awoken him with a light drizzle, was now just average rain, but the drops were getting heavier as time went by. They left damp spots all over Tens white shirt. He stood up, really feeling the cold now, and started clambering down the steel stairs. Making a loud _thunk, thunk, thunk_ , noise. By the time he reached the bottom you could classify the rain as a downpour. The water droplets were heavy and they splashed at his feet, his hair was already starting to stick to his forehead. He wrapped his arms around himself to try and store some heat.

How could he have fallen asleep, he scolded himself. It was cold, dark, wet and Ten was definitely not in his element. It was kind of spooky, the rain blurring his vision and the total darkness everywhere outside of the harsh lights. This would be a perfect opportunity for a vampire or other creature to come hurtling out of nowhere and finish Ten off. With that thought he hurried his pace a little. He decided to cut across the field, because it was the most illuminated place and all the gym entrances would be locked by now. He was almost in the middle of the wide field when he noticed a shadow in the corner of his eye. He stopped dead in his tracks, heart beginning to thump rapidly in his chest. Damn, was he actually about to become a meal today?

"Um w-who's there, I'm no-not afraid" Ten stuttered out. He wasn't about to look like a little bitch in front of a vampire, what if it was hot? Maybe he could impress it with his bravery, enough to make it fall in love with him while he planned an escape. 

There was a low chuckle behind him and Ten spun around, water flying from his head, to stare like a deer caught in the headlights at the slightly blurred figure in front of him.

"You sound scared to me" Lucas said, wearing a black sweater with the hood part down. His brown hair dripping water into his eyes and a small smile playing at his lips. It disappeared quickly though, the more he starred at Ten, getting replaced with a frown.

"What are you doing here?" 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun left it on a cliffhanger ;)


	7. A perfect storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter cause I think of it as a part 2 the last one.

The rain poured down hard down on Ten. He was being hit with the weight of the water but also the sinking feeling of seeing Lucas's face without a smile, and knowing he was the reason why. Ten shivered in the cold and blinked away the water from his eyes. He wasn't expecting to see Lucas and definitely would have preferred to have all the blood drained from his body. He was also taking much too long to answer and Lucas kept staring at him, waiting patiently. 

"I feel asleep on the bleachers" Ten said using a soft tone, "what are you doing?" Maybe he should try being friendly, he obviously missed Lucas's presence enough to watch him practice the most boring sport in the world. 

Lucas look confused at his reason and said "I was just training, but it started to rain. Why were you even on the bleachers?"

"I didn't know you trained for so long" said Ten, a hopeful attempt at avoiding the question. 

"Yeah I thought I could use the extra practice" Lucas quickly said, then raised an eyebrow "but what's your reason?"

Ten didnt have an explanation that didnt involve Lucas so he just stood silently, nervously tugging on the sleeves of his drenched school jacket.

There was a moment's silence, the only sound being the heavy rain around them hitting the ground, and bouncing off their bodies. Lucas sighed and pushed his hair out of his eyes, slicking it to the top of his head.

"I don't get you sometimes Ten. You told me to leave you alone, doesnt that mean you don't want to be around me?"

Ten shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "I don't want to be around you" he whisperd out, barely audible, but Lucas managed to hear it.

Lucas laughed out at that, a sarcastic and bitter laugh, it was the first time Ten had seen him so insincere.

"Then why are you here?" He asked sounding defeated and looking tired and annoyed. Ten could hardly recognize him as Lucas. What has he done to the usually happy and easy going boy in front of him. He attempted to speak again, maybe he could find a way out of this. 

"I told you, I fell asleep" Ten said it as if it was the most normal thing he could have done.

"But why did you even come here in the first place?"

Silence.

"To see me right?"

Ten was becoming increasingly flustered, but it was too dark and too stormy to see his red face, thank goodness.

"What you think I couldnt resist myself? You must be really used to everyone liking you huh?" Being defensive was something Ten was good at, an unfortunate trait.

Lucas rolled his eyes and was about to say something when Ten spoke again.

"Is that why you flirt with everyone?" He snapped, fully aware that jealously was not a good look on him.

"What!?" 

Said Lucas, who looked angry, another expression that didnt suit him. His mouth was open in disbelief and his eyes were narrowed, eyebrows furrowed.

Ten wanted to disappear but he didn't back down, just stuck his chin up and said "I just think it's funny how one day you're leaning in to ki-, kiss me and the next, the next you're getting all friendly with Jungwoo." Ten had only stuttered twice, which was win. He also didnt feel cold anymore, his whole body was hot. 

"You left me the whole day! I was looking for you everywhere!" Lucas shouted back, but seemed like he regretted it right after. His words had rang through the air, even with the harsh rain trying to muffle it. And Ten was startled, but didn't flinch away.

Lucas's faced changed from mad to hurt, "you really just like hating me huh? No matter what I do." He said, voice dropping as he looked away, unwilling to meet Tens eyes.

"I do" said Ten, then whispered softly "why do you keep trying to change it?" He wanted Lucas to see past the lie, to see that he was actually trying hard to accept his feelings for him.

Lucas kept his eyes fixed to the ground, water dripping off his face and hair. 

"Yknow I thought you were..." Lucas began but trailed off and shook his head, deciding to restart.

"I wanted to know your name so bad on my first day but you were so angry when I tried talking to you. That's when I realized you were Kuns old roomate. And I was mad at myself, for a long time, because I made you upset. I think that's why I tried so hard to change it, I stopped trying though."

Once Lucas finished speaking he ran his hand through his hair once more and then rubbed his eyes, with his index finger and thumb.

Ten didnt want to hear any of this, to be reminded of how much of an asshole he was. To know that Lucas no longer cared enough to try an achieve a friendship.

"You should have just let me be mad! What? You cant handle one person hating you?" Ten said, an overwhelming feeling taking over him, giving him a burst of adrenaline. His voice was shaky but he raised it anyways. 

"I couldnt handle you hating me!" Lucas yelled back on the wet field, a low crash of thunder could be heard, making Ten jump. Lucas didn't seem to notice it.

"Not when you're the most angelic person I've ever seen! I know it's stupid but the more you pushed me away the more I wanted to know you, to change your mind!

And there were moments, where I know you did." Lucas's voice was angry and loud but his face looked as if what he was saying was hurting him. He took a breath and continued on, not shouting as loud but still saying his words with a force.

"You would give me a smile, just a genuine smile, I think the longest one to date lasted 3 seconds but I'll have that image in my mind forever Ten. It's what gave me hope that maybe we could be...something." He had said the word "something" so softly it almost slipped away with the wind, but Ten caught it.

Ten was thankful for the rain, which concealed his tears as they fell down his face. Something he didn't seem to have control over. Rolling thunder could be heard deep in the clouds. 

He let out a tremulous breath before he began speaking.

"Lucas..."

He had to stop because he knew if he kept going his voice would break. He regained his compose with deep breaths and tried again.

"Lucas, I hate you because I'm afraid. Because no one has ever made me feel the way you do.

I'm scared because ever since I met you I can't sleep, I cant eat, I cant focus on anything!

I'm fucking terrified okay!"

Ten said the last sentence like he was upset but the more he spoke the happier he was starting to feel. Which confused him, as he was literally crying.

"I want to hate you so I dont feel this way."

Ten felt like such a heavy weight was being lifted off his chest, he could finally breathe for the first time in months. The rain was washing away all the doubt, the anxiety, the fear in his brain. He really did love Lucas, he could admit it now. 

"Cause truthfully, t-truthfully Lucas, I dont think I hate you at all...I-I " Ten tried to finish his sentence but it got caught in his throat when Lucas swiftly took a step forward, erasing the distance between them.

One hand went to Tens waist and the other cupped his cheek. Lucas bent his head down and crashed his lips against Tens. The momentum made Ten fall back but Lucas had him in a tight hold, keeping him steady.

Ten was caught off guard but his eyes closed and he felt his muscles untense, he gave in to Lucas's body, closing even the centimeters of distance between them.

He couldn't even comprehend how it felt when he moved his mouth on the other boys. Nothing in the entire world could have prepared him for kissing Lucas. How had lived so soundlessy before? Nothing would be the same now, this what it felt like to be alive. Ten would give up forever to be able to keep touching Lucas for the rest of life.

He instinctively lifted his arms to cup both his hands on the sides of Lucas's face. Ten was born into a religious family but didnt know if he was completley a "believer." Now he was, he had heaven right here in his hands. The kiss was wet from the rain, and water was getting in their eyes mouth, but neither made the move to stop. Lucas parted his lips, inviting Ten in, who accepted the offer and deepened their kiss. Lucas moved his hand from Tens cheek to the back of his head, slipping his fingers in Tens hair. Ten could hardly breathe, Lucas had taken away all his air in the most beautifully painless way. 

They stayed like that, outside in the storm for some time, thunder clapping and rain pouring. Lost in each others arm, the feeling of their lips touching. In this moment, there wasnt any thing else that mattered. 

Ten parted first, collapsing into Lucas and taking deep breaths, head resting on the taller boys shoulder. Lucas moved his hands to Tens waist, embracing him. 

"I was gonna say I thought you were the most angelic person I've ever seen the first time I saw you." Lucas said looking down at Ten and pushing wet hair from his forehead. The famous Lucas smile was back. 

"You dont have to sweet talk me, you already got me" Ten said with a smirk and reached up to do the same to Lucas's hair. 

"Wait is this actually real, am I not dreaming?" Said the taller boy and tilted his head to the side, pretending to be shocked.

"Hell of a dream" Ten mumbled and moved his hand from Lucas's face to the collar of his sweater, pulling him down.

"Now shut up and kiss me again."

And Lucas did as he was told. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY now I can write about them being a couple :)


	8. Somewhere I have never travelled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god guys it was a real struggle for me to buy a wayv live concert ticket(not bc the money bc I didnt know how to translate the v live page to english haha) but I did it and it was beautiful :').  
> Even though I had no idea what they were saying I was jamming out. Omg and when Lucas cried I was freaking out cause watching people cry makes me cry and this wasnt just anybody it was, LUCAS! I knew the fan must have said some sweet words though and they weren't sad tears.  
> Also Ten looked so good holy cow, what a beauty, of course they all looked amazing though.  
> Anyways WERE GETTING A FUCKING WAYV COMEBACK YES!!!!!!

Ten was doodling away in his math notebook. Mr. Wong was going on about how far behind the class was, Ten didn't believe that it was possible to get ahead anyway. They'd been "behind" since the second day of the semester. He drew a tiny little heart before lifting his head up towards the front of the classroom. 

As if on instinct a ruffled haired boy in the front row turned his head back, and after catching Tens eye, broke out into a grin. Ten smiled back for a second then pretended to be mad, mouthing "pay attention" and pointed to the back of the teacher, who was writing something on the chalkboard. The boy of course was Lucas, and he just shook his head no and continued to smile at Ten. 

Ten tried to make himself look stern but Lucas only seemed to find it even more amusing, so he thought of trying a different route. Ten leaned back in his chair, so he was behind Jungwoos head (even though he was busy with the equations in his book) and gave Lucas a lustful look. The other boys smile faltered a bit but his stare persisted as Ten parted his mouth and slowly traced his lips with his tounge. He fluttered his eyes at Lucas and tried as seductively as he could (even though he felt slightly ridiculous) to wink at him. That seemed to do the trick however, because Lucas stoped smiling altogether and visibly gulped, then quickly looked to the floor, chewing his bottom lip as he turned back in his seat. Ten leaned forward onto his desk again, very pleased with himself. 

"Ten you're good at this now, what formula do I use?" Whined Jungwoo and gestured to his desk. The sudden question snapped Ten out of a trance. He had been with Lucas somewhere in his head, and maybe a bed. 

"Uh, I'm bad again" said Ten without looking at the question Jungwoo was referring to. 

"You didn't even look"

Oh he noticed. Ten laughed and said "ok ok", then leaned over Jungwoos shoulder to see if he in fact knew the answer or not. 

He did, only because Lucas made him study the other day and refused even a kiss if he didnt know it. That worked for maybe 10 minutes then they ended up horizontal on Tens bed. The math ended up all over the floor. But thankfully for Jungwoo, this was one of the questions they viewed over before they got, ahem, distracted.

It has been almost three weeks since the evening of being caught in the rain with Lucas. They hadn't really told anyone about their relationship yet but others were quickly catching on that something in Tens schedule was suddenly keeping him occupied.

The class ended and Mark, Jungwoo, Ten, and Lucas were making their way to the dining hall for lunch. Lucas and Ten were a few feet behind Mark and Jungwoo, who were absorbed in their own conversation as they walked. When they were about to round a corner Lucas pulled on Tens wrist and brought him through the stairwell doors. Then he pushed Tens back up against the wall and said in a low voice "that wasn't fair."

Ten squirmed under him and brought both his hands up to Lucas's chest trying to push him off, smiling like someone who knew he was guilty.

"I don't know what you're talking about," responded Ten, playing as innocent as he could. Lucas just brought his head down to his ear and growled out, "yes you do."

Ten bit his lip to try and contain the heat wave that was washing over him. Just then they heard the doors on the second floor being opened, followed by the sound of footsteps. Ten and Lucas froze instinctively and both shot their heads up. This time Lucas let Ten push him off and drag him under the stairwell. They broke apart in time not to be noticed by the freshmen making their way down.

"Why do you always have to be hungry when I'm trying to take a nap" said a slender boy with hair the colour of a flamingo. 

His friend next to him, who was shorter but slightly broader and had jet black hair, said "why do you always have to be asleep when I'm hungry?" in an exaggerated whiny voice and pulled gently on his friend's arm. 

"I'm up now, thanks to you trying to suffocate me with cuddles." 

"In your dreams, Nana" said the boy with black hair, and dropped the others arm. 

"You're right Jeno, that does happen in my dreams" said the flamingo boy with a smug looking smile and leaned his face down towards the other. The boy with black hair (Jeno?), responded by pushing him away, and running ahead through the doors. The latter (Nana?), Laughed, throwing his head back, and followed through the exit. 

"Cute" said Ten who had witnessed the whole scene from under the staircase.

"I like his hair, you should do something like that" said Lucas and reached up to run a hand through Tens natural locks. 

Ten let out a snort "not in a million years, you however, would look very nice with a bright colour." 

"Hmm, like what? Blue?" Said Lucas, and Ten nodded with approval.

Lucas's hand tightened his grip a bit in Tens hair and the boy hitched his breath in his throat. 

"Are you hungry" asked Ten, licking his lips as he stared at Lucas's. The taller shook his head and Ten quickly let out a breathy "me neither, my room then?" 

Lucas agreed and quickly moved his hand from Tens hair to his hand and dragged him up the stairs.

Ten opened his door with a struggle seen as Lucas was pressed up right behind, not giving him a ton of space to move his limbs. 

When he finally turned the knob they both stumbled inside. Ten caught his balance before he fell and he quickly found himself in Lucas's arms again.

"It wasn't fair what you did to me in math" Lucas mumbled in between kisses and Ten smiled.

"Sorry did I make things hard for you?" Ten teased and ran his hand along the other boy's chest and down his abdomen. Lucas let out a sort of groan and he took that as a yes. 

Ten tilted his head up to lean into a kiss. Lucas's hands found their way to Tens waist and he gripped the boys hips, his huge hands easily wrapping around Tens small frame. 

Ten, without really meaning too, pushed his lower body out at the touch. This was enough to make Lucas lift him in his arms and throw him on his bed. Ten let out a little squeal which turned into tiny giggles as he shimmied down the bed to allow room for Lucas to climb on top. 

"You're so sexy Ten" Lucas said, taking in the sight of him, and then leaned down to kiss a trail along the smaller boy's neck. And Ten threw his head to the side to let Lucas have access to as much skin as he desired. The butterflies in his stomach were having a fucking rave. 

As soon as Lucas reached Tens mouth he was immediately welcomed by Tens tongue. Usually he was more reserved and would slowly build up their kiss, but something inside him was desperate and in need today. Lucas seemed just as eager as he caressed Tens tongue with his own and sloppily bit at his bottom lip. 

When Lucas adjusted his position, his knee slid in between Tens legs and Ten responded by lifting up his body, so that his own legs were around Lucas's waist, and then he used them to pull the other boy down. Now only the fabric of their uniforms lay between them. 

As their kiss deepend, Lucas began slowly grinding his hips down onto Tens, trying to find a rhythm he liked. 

"Lu-Lucas" Ten let out into the other's mouth. Which only made Lucas dig his fingers harder into Tens back, while the other hand tightened around the headboard. 

"Too- too many clothes' ' Ten finished saying, then hastily started unbuttoning Lucas' shirt with nimble fingers. He had his buttons undone in no time but Lucas was clearly struggling to use one hand; he was still on Tens second button. Ten slapped the struggling boy's hand away and quickly got his own shirt open. Lucas lifted Ten with the hand that was on his back, so Ten was now positioned in his lap, the taller boy on his knees. He tore Tens shirt off and tangled one hand in his (now messy) hair, using the other hand to lift the boy up and down on his lap, as if he weighed nothing. Ten quickly matched Lucas's pace, he felt bad if he did all the work. He moaned softly into Lucas's kiss, bouncing on his lap. His pants felt very restricting but he couldn't bring himself to stop the friction and take them off. Also him and Lucas had never gone further than passionate makeout sessions that involved a lot of heavy petting. He wasn't exactly sure how to jump from, practically sex but with clothes on, to actual sex, with like naked bodies and stuff. He was most 100% sure that Lucas was not a virgin and that he would definitely know how to make that step, so Ten decided he would wait until he took the lead. 

Lucas's breathing started to get really heavy and the kiss was becoming very wet. Ten felt a familiar warmth starting to grow inside him, and he clung to Lucas's shoulders, digging his nails along his bare back. Lucas removed his hand from Tens hair to place both on the smaller boy's hips and very aggressively lifted him only to bring him back down into a hard thrust. Ten winced because his dick technically just got crushed but somehow the pleasure that came from it masked the pain. He leaned down to bite where Lucas' neck met his shoulder and rode out his own orgasm. When he finished rolling his hips, Lucas fell forward on the bed, trapping Ten under him. They were a sweaty and out of breath heap of skin and bones, and Ten would have liked to lay there forever if he wasn't so aware of the mess that awaited in his pants. 

"You're gonna have to go to your dorm to change before the next period," said Ten running his hands through Lucas's hair. 

Lucas let out a groan in response "I'm down to my last pair of dress pants thanks to you" he said into Tens chest.

Ten giggled and leaned down to kiss Lucas's temple "sorry, maybe next time I can swallow it, I hear that's an easy clean." 

Ten was really good at dirty talk for someone who had never had sex, and it clearly had an effect on Lucas. Who turned his head towards Ten, eyes wide and full of lust. 

"How could you say that to me when you know we have class in 5 minutes' ' he said seriously and then rested his gaze on Tens mouth. 

"Whoopsies," Ten replied happily and wiggled free from under Lucas, "you should hurry then," he added as he rolled off his bed. 

Lucas pouted at the lack of touch and sat up as well. "You're right" he sighed out then looked over the edge of the bed to find his shirt. 

"But don't you think for one minute I'll be able to focus on anything else but you. Y'know I used to be a good student right?" He shook his head as if he were scolding Ten, who only laughed evilly. "Mwahahaha my plan all along, to seduce you and make you lose your scholarship" he said, raising his arms for dramatic effect.

"Oh really?" Said Lucas grinning wide and reached out to pull Ten closer to him. 

"You must really hate me" he whispered, when Tens face was inches away from his own.

Ten gave Lucas a tiny nod and tried his best not to smile, forcing himself to think about things he hated, like Yangyang, for example. 

"How much?" Asked Lucas, his warm breath made Ten shudder. He still had lustful eyes but they gleamed in the light, the corners of his mouth were upturned into the slightest of smiles. He was teasing Ten, and Ten was falling for it. He tried to find words to say something back but just gave up and crashed his lips into Lucas's. 

When they pulled away Lucas leaned back to get a better view of the boy in front of him. He slowly, softly, caressed Tens cheek with the back of his hand.

"I think I can live with that," he said and broke out into a smile. 

Ten couldn't hide his smile anymore either and grabbed Lucas's hand so he could hold it. 

He eventually snapped out of his Lucas filled thoughts and realized that they had 5 minutes before class began, 5 minutes ago. 

"We're late" he said and dropped Lucas's hand so he could finish getting changed. Ten didn't care about being late to music, in fact it felt like he was finally back to his normal routine, but he did feel guilty if Lucas was late because of him. Obviously he didn't really have an evil scheme to make him lose his scholarship, that would be the worst thing in the world. He made a mental note to never make Lucas late to a class again. 

Music went by with Jungwoo pestering Ten, asking where they disappeared too at lunch, and last lunch for the matter. He raised his eyebrows up and down a bunch to insinuate he suspected something. Ten only shrugged and looked away to hide his blush, eventually telling his friend that if he didnt shut up he'd shove Jisung's clarinet down his throat. 

Jisung was a freshman that sat in front of them and when he heard this he turned around, a panicked look on his innocent face that made Jungwoo and Ten burst into laughter. Jungwoo tried to soothe him, telling him they didn't mean it but Jisung scooted his chair further away from them throughout the class, just to be safe.

In art Yuta was also noticing things, like how Ten was back to drawing pretty and colorful works again. 

"No more boy problems?" Yuta said and winked at Ten. Who only laughed along and told him he didn't know what he was talking about. He was starting to worry, he didn't know how long Lucas and him were going to keep their little thing a secret for. He actually didn't even know why they were keeping it a secret in the first place but they never talked about it, so he assumed it was supposed to be on the down low. After their kiss on the track field they couldn't keep their hands off each other, unless they were in public. He wondered if maybe Lucas didn't want people to know, the thought filled him with anxiety so he quickly pushed it away. Yet it still lingered in the back of his mind.

After the classes were finished Ten found a nice place on the roof to sulk, since Lucas had track practice. He was trying to make out shapes from the clouds when the wooden roof door opened and a head of pink hair appeared. Ten sat upright and waved at Jaehyun when he caught sight of him. Jaehyun waved back and made his way towards Ten, 

"I haven't seen you here in awhile" he said and took a seat next to Ten. 

"Yeah I guess I've been busy lately" answered Ten and smiled at the ground, thinking of the reason why he was busy. 

His senior narrowed his eyes a bit and gave him a curious smirk "any particular reason" he asked nudging Ten playfully. 

Ten wanted to say why so badly, he hadn't been able to gush about it to anyone yet and he was dying to let it out. But here? Now? He wasn't so sure Jaehyun was the person to tell. Not because he didn't want him to know, he just felt like he never talked about personal things with him before, let alone Tens sexuality. He decided to not go for it and just bit down on his lip and shook his head instead. Jaehyun still seemed to suspect something but let it go, "yeah life has its moments" was what he replied with. 

Ten looked at Jaehyun directly, something he hadn't done in a while. He noticed the curve of his jaw and his cheeks, his skin was flawless and his cheeks weren't hollowed in, even though he had high cheekbones. Yes, Jaehyun was undeniably beautiful but Ten noticed it in a different way this time. He was happy just knowing the older boy, the desire to know his touch had faded. 

"Why do you always look at me like that?" Jaehyun chuckled, and turned his eyes away to the sky. The tips of his ears were starting to grow pink. 

"Oh sorry senior" Ten replied. "You uh, you just have really nice skin- like rice cakes or something" after he spoke Ten shook his head and muttered how dumb that was to say under his breath, grimacing at himself. 

"Uhh thanks?" Replied Jaehyun who was laughing a bit now "yours is like honey" he said back. 

Ten tilted his head to the side, "you mean the taste?" 

Jaehyun's laughter turned to a choke, "what?!" He said, followed by some dry coughs. 

"Haha never mind" said Ten, face flushing and trying to find something to change the subject with "Um Doyoung told me you guys once played spin the bottle haha." 

Jaehyun immediately stopped coughing and turned to stare at Ten, no expression on his face.

What could Ten say, he was terrible under pressure and sometimes he just blurted out the most stupid things imaginable. It was a gift, truly. 

"Anyways, I don't really know about that actually, did you hear the storm the other day? Woah so much thunder, craaazy" Ten said, speaking very fast and not daring to look his senior in the eye. 

Jaehyun didn't say anything for a bit, instead he just silently stared out at the clouds again. Maybe he was trying to find shapes too, thought Ten.

"Yeah I did actually, I enjoy the sound of rain though, so I thought it was quite peaceful" Jaehyun finally said. 

"Me too" Ten hummed then smiled fondly of the memories the talk of thunder brought. He had enjoyed the rain before he met Lucas, but now it was one of his top 3 favorite things in the world. 

The two of them stayed on the roof until it was dinner time, chatting about random things. The breeze was much colder as it swept them by on their way back inside.

Ten only got a small glimpse of Lucas at dinner, before he had to return to practice. Right as Lucas left the dining hall doorway, he turned to blow a kiss in Tens direction. Ten had stretched his fingers out and then closed them again, absentmindedly, as if to catch the kiss. Then he cringed at himself for being cheesy and gripped his fork tighter.

Lucas really brought out a different side to him, one that was much to mushy, if Ten didn't keep himself in check.

After dinner Ten decided to pay his old dorm room a visit. He met up with Taeyong in the kitchen first and asked with puppy dog eyes if he could "pretty please have a pack of oreos." Taeyong sighed then shushed him, glancing around at the other busy culinary students. He nodded silently before sneaking around to the snack cupboard and stuffing something in his apron. He tried to look as casual as possible as he walked back to Ten, but Taeyong, bless his soul, was painfully awkward. He walked as if he was about to pull out a gun, glancing all around the place with paranoid eyes. Ten covered his face with one hand and tried to shrink lower behind the counter. 

"God what's in these? Meth?" Said Ten as he took the package of oreos that Taeyong was feverishly trying to shove under Tens shirt. 

"Wha?! No no, it's just oreos!" Said Taeyong, who looked physically taken aback and tried to reassure Ten there weren't any illegal drugs hidden between the chocolate wafers.

"Yeah I know, I was joking" Ten laughed out and made his way to the doors "thanks Tae, you the best, I'll see you later tonight." 

Taeyong waved bye back, and then skipped back over to the dish pit, clearly happy that he pulled the cookie heist off. 

Ten kept the oreos under his shirt until he was right outside of the dorm room that read "202". He knocked twice, and didn't have to wait long, the door swung open as soon as his hand came off the wood. 

"Oh, it's just you" said Yangyang as he looked at Ten up and down, and stepped to the side, leaving the door open. 

"Expectating someone else?" Said Ten as he stepped inside. His eyes instantly went to his old bunk, which was neatly made, a few notes tapped the wall above the bed frame. Lucas kept things tidy, definitely not how Ten had the place when he lived in it.

"TenTen!" shouted Hendery, and jumped down from the top bunk to give his old roommate a hug. 

"Don't mind Yangyang, he's just waiting on a dick appointment" said Hendery when they parted. Kun took out his headphones and waved from his desk.   
"Sorry to disappoint" replied Ten and walked over to sit on the edge of Kuns desk, tossing the oreos on it as well, "I brought a present though." 

Yangyang and Hendery both went for them, resulting in a wrestling match that ended up on the floor. 

"Guys why can't we be civilized for once" said Kun trying to pull Hendery off Yangyang. Ten was enjoying the show, visibly amused as he took a bite of an oreo. He had missed this chaotic energy. 

After the whole struggle ended everyone sat nice and calmly, the oreo package was almost empty and was left to the side somewhere. 

"Do you miss us?" Asked Hendery laying down on the floor so he could rest his head on Tens knee. Ten was sitting on the floor, back against the bottom bunk frame. Yangyang was sitting on his bed, phone in his hand. And Kun was sprawled on the floor as well, practicing card tricks he was learning from an open faced book tilted, "magic, for dummies."

"I did, that's why I came to visit" said Ten, instinctively reaching out to play with Henderys hair, it was getting quite long.

"I thought you were waiting for your boyfriend to come back" said Yangyang, rolling on his stomach.

Tens hand froze midway through Henderys hair. "What?" He said, speaking much more calmly then how he was feeling internally. 

"I don't get it" pouted Yangyang, looking up from his phone, "He's roommates with the finest piece of ass on this campus, but somehow you, out of all people, snatched him up" he shook his head in disbelief and threw his hand in the air for emphasis. 

"Cause Ten is great '' responded Hendery, before Ten could and threw a pencil that was laying under the bed, an arm's reach away, at Yangyangs head. Ten felt frozen still but whipped his head around to look at Kun, he was still studying the cards in his hands, looking unphased by the conversation that was happening around him. 

"When d-did Lucas say that me and him, were..." Ten finally managed to stutter out.

"Hmm like a couple weeks ago" answered Kun, flipping two cards in between his fingers. 

"He barged in here one night, soaked from head to toe, absolutely ecstatic, going on about how you and him had finally kissed." 

Ten was at a loss for words, but a smile had formed on his face, and he couldn't make it go away. "What did he say exactly?" 

"Ughh please" said Yangyang dangling his hand off the bed, " I've heard this story a million times, actually for months I've been having to listen to him talk about you." 

"R-really?" Said Ten, surprised but also overjoyed. 

"Yeah and it's annoying!" Replied Yangyang. "First he was like "wahhh wahhh, why doesn't he like me?" Then he's going on about how beautiful you are, and then he was all like ahhh oh my gosh we almost kissed, then he was all sad and moody, and now he wont shut about how he wishes you were here, like all the damn time!" Yangyang finished and draped his hand over his head, just so everyone knew how much of a hardship it was for him to hear these things. 

Tens face was red now, and he had the one of the biggest, teeth-showing smiles of his life. 

"Oh really" he asked happily and started playing with Henderys hair again. 

So him and Lucas were actually boyfriends, according to the latter. The thought made Ten shudder with excitement. 

"You guys are going out right?" Said Kun finally looked up from his book, to stare at Ten quizzically.

Ten hesitated before he began nodding "yeah we are" he said, damn that felt great to say out loud. 

Kun went back to his book and Hendery changed the subject to what movie he should watch later, he was thinking tangled, Ten suggested shrek. 

About an hour and a half later, the door opened to reveal Lucas, a towel around his neck. He was already in pajamas and had a duffel bag in his hand. 

Ten couldn't believe Lucas could enter a room so beautifully, he was entrancing, perfect, and he was his. 

He beamed up at him from the floor and Lucas looked surprised for a moment but immediately smiled back.

"Ten!" He said happily and dropped his bag so he could go embrace his boyfriend. Hendery quickly rolled off Ten, barely dodging Lucas as he clambered through the room, accidentally kicking Kuns stack of cards down in the process.

Ten let out a squeal when Lucas grabbed his hand and yanked him into his chest. His hair was still slightly wet and droplets were flailing off as he spun them around once, almost losing their balance.

"Lucas you're all wet" giggled out Ten and tried shoving him away. Lucas only tightened his hold "oh sorry, just got out of the shower" he said and then leaned down to give Ten a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Get a room" scoffed Yangyang then rolled over so he was facing the wall. 

"But this is my room" pouted Lucas and pulled Ten into his lap as he sat on his bed. Lucas adjusted them so he had his back against the wall and his legs stretched out on either side of Ten, who was leaning back into Lucas. 

"Awhhh you guys look so cute together" said Hendery with a sweet smile on his face, as if he was looking at fluffy puppies, then climbed to the top bunk. 

Kun chimed in with "yeah you guys really do" followed shortly after with "you wanna see this trick I just learned?"

"Yess dude show me!" Lucas replied enthusiastically, while Ten just nodded along. 

Ten hung out with his old roommates, and Lucas for a while longer. Lucas was really shook by Kuns magic, who seemed happy to finally have someone who was amazed by it. Ten watched Lucas watch Kun. He could stare at him for hours if the universe would allow it, how thankful he was that Lucas caught interest in him, even when Ten was being an annoying brat. Without thinking about it he leaned up and pecked Lucas's jaw. Lucas looked from Kun to Ten in his arms, with eyes full of adoration. He softly smiled and bent down to kiss Tens cheek in return. 

"I should head up to my room before they do checks" said Ten, but only snuggled in closer to Lucas's chest.

"Hmm I'll walk you then" said Lucas and gave Ten a squeeze. Who responded with a laugh, "it's only one floor away."

"Yeah but another 40 seconds of seeing you" replied Lucas. Ten bit his lip as he smiled, this boy would be the death of him if he kept making his heart flutter. 

They both reluctantly pulled off each other and stood up. Everyone else was busy doing something so Ten didn't bother them for hugs, instead he said he said "I'll see you nerds later," and made his way out of the dorm. 

"And I'll see you nerds in like a minute" added Lucas as he linked his hand in Tens and followed him out of the door. Both Hendery and Kun said a "bye" back, while Yangyang let out a grunt of acknowledgement. 

"I didn't know you told them about us," said Ten when he was alone with Lucas in the hallway. 

"Why wouldn't I?" Replied Lucas smiling, but then his face changed into worry "oh did you not want me too?"

"Nono it's fine with me, I mean I'll happily take the title of your boyfriend" Ten said quickly to assure his man. 

Lucas was back to grinning again and pushed open the door to the third floor. 

"Have you told your friends?" 

"I will tonight" said Ten and gave Lucas's hand a squeeze. All too soon they reached Tens dorm, and Ten sighed against the door, knowing this is where him and Lucas parted ways for the night.

He reached his hand out to let it brush against Lucas's cheek and then used a finger to trace down his strong jawline and neck. "I'll miss you" he whispered out, eyes fixed on the top part of Lucas's collarbone that was sticking out of his button down pajama shirt. Lucas bent his head down and lifted Tens chin with his index finger before kissing him softly. 

"I'll miss you more," he said after he pulled away. Ten scrunched up his nose and hit Lucas playfully in the arm, saying "don't be cheesy." 

Lucas chuckled then lent back down and started mouthing at Tens neck. The smaller boy almost let out a moan when Lucas began lightly sucking, but somehow repressed it. 

"Lucas' ' he whined out and went to grab a fist full of the boy's brown hair. Lucas let his tongue run along Tens neck up to his ear before whispering in a low voice "I'm gonna be thinking of you all night long."

Ten stared into Lucas's eyes, wanting desperately for Lucas to just take his virginity right here in the hallway. But this was a dangerous game they were playing, as boys from every direction could suddenly appear at any given moment. "Why do you do this to me?" Ten said in a hushed tone. 

"Cause you're doing it to me!" Whined Lucas back and went to grab at Tens thigh. 

Ten swatted his hand away, it was fun to be the one who got to tease the taller boy, "I'll see you tomorrow baby" he said with a sly smile and then grabbed both sides of Lucas's head and brought him into a heated kiss. Letting his tongue trace every part of Lucas's mouth and this time he actually moaned into it. But right as Lucas was ready to push Ten up against the door, Ten pulled away and gave Lucas a quick peck on the cheek before disappearing into his room. Ten grinned knowing what kind of state he probably left Lucas in.

The dorm was dark and Taeyong was already in bed with the covers pulled up so Ten figured he was sleeping. He was stumbling through the room keeping his eyes shut, as it was scary to open your eyes in the dark. Then he heard a sort of whisper noise and quickly shot his head in Taeyongs direction, still just a heap of blankets. 

"Taeyong are you up?" Said Ten. 

There was no answer and Ten had a very real fear of ghosts so he staggered to his bedside table, crashing into it. He found his lamp and pulled on its string, illuminating the room a bit with a yellow glow. 

Suddenly Taeyongs white hair could be seen poking out of the covers that he had pressed up to his chin. 

"Oh hey Ten, welcome back" he said then let his head fall on his pillow again. 

"Hey sorry if I woke you" Ten said, revealed that Taeyong was awake, and not possessed or killed by a ghost. 

"No worries" replied the boy buried in the pile of blankets.

Ten was getting comfy in his own bed, doing some late night history homework. He was learning about world war 2, but he had only registered all the basics. 

"Taeyong do you know when Germany invaded Poland?" Said Ten, giving up on reading his textbook.

"Ummm" said Taeyong who was being more silent than usual, "yeah it was 1941, I think January." 

"Mmmkay thanks" replied Ten and wrote down what Taeyong told him on his worksheet. 

He heard Taeyong ruffling around his blankets and then some more whispering noises before a second head, this one full of black hair, popped up behind Taeyongs. 

"Sorry I was gonna wait till you fell asleep to leave, but that answer is completely wrong. Germany invaded Poland on September 1st in 1939, it marked the beginning of World War 2 in Europe." 

Ten starred in a silent shock at Taeyongs bed for a full 10 seconds before he registered what was going on and said "thanks Doyoung."

Doyoung nodded in return and Ten turned his blushing face back to his homework, now erasing what Taeyong had told him.

He could hear the two bickering next to him and tried hard not to burst into laughter.

"You really couldn't wait till he fell asleep?"

"What and lay idly by while you tell him false information? Also you're the one who said he wouldn't come back till later."

"He usually doesn't! And which is worse huh?" 

"I think, that thinking that World War 2 started in 1941 is worse." 

"Shut up"

"Make me"

This was followed by a silence and Ten was pretty sure they were making out now and he opened his nightstand to grab his headphones. He fumbled with his phone trying to turn up his music all the way, as fast as possible. Once he was safe from hearing any unwanted noises he decided to draw instead of finishing his homework. He drew many different flowers with looping vines connecting them. But his hand was starting to cramp after one page was full of petals and spirals so he decided to move on to reading his favourite poetry book. 

He fell asleep somewhere during Lorde's album "pure heroine" and when he woke up in a tangled mess with his earphones, neither Taeyong or Doyoung were in the room. He noticed that his sketchbook and pencils were all nicely placed on his nightstand, instead of sprawled out on the bed, where he remembered leaving them. His history textbook and homework were also neatly piled next to his backpack on the floor. 

Awh they're such mom friends, thought Ten to himself as he got out of bed to get ready for the day. 

He felt especially good this morning. The sun was shining bright in the sky, and Taayong had left his curtains open, knowing that the sun was usually how Ten woke up. All the clouds had finally passed and there was nothing but a clear blue vastness above. 

He left his bedroom with 10 minutes to spare and made his way to his first class.

In math Mark told Ten that he really needed his advice on something, but he had to wait till later to till him. Ten said alright the first time Mark mentioned it, but the blondie continued to remind him throughout the entirety of the period.

By the end of class Ten was very curious but also slightly annoyed. Mark was good friends with Ten by now but he seemed much closer with Johnny and Yuta, which made Ten want to know what he would come to him for even more.

He didn't find out later though, because when all the classes were finished Lucas was excitedly waiting for Ten outside of the art room.

"Practice got cancelled because the gym teachers are all in a meeting" Lucas said brightly and linked his fingers with Tens, leading them to the first exit in sight. 

"Annnnd" he went on, "I've got some snacks in my bag cause I was thinking today was a nice day for a picnic."

"Oh were you?" Said Ten, raising an eyebrow but smiling as well.

"If you want too, I mean" said Lucas, slowing his steps and rubbing the back of his neck. 

"I would love to have a picnic with you Lucas" assured Ten as he pushed open the doors that led to the outside for them. 

Lucas quickened his pace again and swung their hands back and forth, a huge grin on his face. 

They reached their usual spot and Ten was about to sit down under his favorite tree, when Lucas stopped him from doing so. 

"Wait, wait I came prepared" he said and swung his backpack off his shoulder to dig around in it. He brought out a bed sheet, every dorm had an extra one, and lay it out as nicely as he could on the ground. Ten smiled and sat down on it, smoothing out the wrinkles that Lucas missed. 

"For you" said Lucas, making Ten look up to be greeted with a bottle of peach lemonade. He took it with a "thank you."

"Some strawberries," Lucas mumbled, head in his bag as he took out a container of strawberries. 

"Some crackers and cheese…and some grapes" he finished, putting his bag down.

"Wanna know what else I managed to swipe?" Said Lucas looking mischievously at Ten, who tilted his head to the side, a gesture telling the other boy to continue. 

Lucas grinned and then took out a wine bottle filled three quarters of the way full. 

"Woah! Where did you get that from?" Said Ten, eyes going wide as he took the bottle from Lucas's hands. 

The label was just a bunch of fancy french words Ten couldn't pronounce, but he knew that "rouge" had to mean it was red. 

"My friend Chenle is friends with someone who knows the Dean's son. One time he mentioned that they keep wine in the teachers pantry and no one keeps tabs cause they all use it.

"Taeyong gave this to you?" Said Ten, almost mad that his roommate had never offered goods like this up to him.

"Uhhh I'm pretty sure Chenles friend's name is Renjun but I'm not one hundred percent, it could be Tae..tong. He's in the culinary program so that's how he steals it, he doesn't do it often though. He also said this wine probably wasn't very good since no teachers were drinking it and it would go bad soon, but hey it's still something right?" Replied Lucas.

Ten nodded and started giggling, handling the bottle back. "I didn't know you were such a bad boy" he teased. 

"I have my moments" said Lucas back with a wink. 

"But really Lucas this is so- so nice" said Ten and grabbed Lucas's hand, so they were both looking into each others eyes for a moment. 

Lucas gave Ten a shy smile and averted his gaze, "it's nothing really" he said and gave a shrug. 

But to Ten it wasn't "nothing really" at all. He was honestly filled with so much joy it was getting hard to contain it, really it had been some sort of miracle that he happened to meet Lucas in his lifetime. 

The weather was much warmer than it had been in weeks, and it only got even warmer the more Ten drank. They had finished the snacks, and the leftovers were put back in Lucas's bag as not to attract any bugs. 

Ten was sprawled on his stomach, next to Lucas who was on his back. Tens cheeks were rosy from the wine and he felt very content with life as he roamed his hand along the grass. He had never been "drunk" before but he knew that even now he could only classify this as tipsy. If he focused enough he could probably still walk in a straight line. But now he didn't want to get up, he wanted to keep playing with the grass. The blades were smooth and cool to the touch, there was something almost therapeutic about stroking them. He had discarded his jacket and undid two of his buttons long ago, he loved the feeling of the sun's heat against his back. He was completely at peace. 

"You like e.e Cummings right?" Lucas asked randomly, lolling his head to the side to look at Ten. 

"I do" replied Ten and moved stray pieces of hair from Lucas's face. 

"Yeah I have one of his poems stuck in my head right now."

Ten perked up at this, he had no idea Lucas liked poetry as well, "really? Which one? I had no idea you liked his work" said Ten all at once, giggling after for bombarding Lucas with questions. Lucas giggled back before saying "it's called "somewhere I have never travelled", and I never used to but I saw one of his books in your room and decided to try it out. I really liked this one, it reminds me of you hahaa."

Ten sat up and started at Lucas, he wasn't feeling giggly anymore because a wave of strong feelings had just washed over him. Lucas sat up as well and stared at the sky, "I actually memorized it y'know." Ten stared back silently, waiting for Lucas to keep talking.

"Somewhere I have never travelled.." he began in a low voice. 

"Gladly beyond any experience,your eyes have their silence” he was speaking slowly, eyes tracing the features of Tens face.

“In your most frail gesture are things which enclose me, or which I cannot touch because they are too near."

Ten couldn't help himself anymore, he could blame it on the wine later but he couldn't resist Lucas sitting there in the warm sun, reciting some of Tens favorite poetry, saying it reminded him of him! It was all overwhelming really, he moved forward and fell into Lucas's lap, connecting their lips. Lucas tasted of strawberries and the colour red, Ten was in love. 

"Keep going" he said breathlessly when they parted, and Lucas nodded. 

"Your slightest look easily will unclose me" he said and stared directly into Tens eyes, holding the smaller boy by the jaw.

"Though I have closed myself as fingers, you open always, petal by petal, myself as spring opens." 

Ten broke away from Lucas's grasp so he could attack his neck with open mouth kisses, making Lucas's voice become much more rough.

"Touching skillfully, mysteriously, her first rose."

Ten moved his legs so they were straddling Lucas now, and he let his fingers roam around in his hair. Lucas grabbed Tens head back and pushed his lips right up against Tens ear, whispering out 

"If you wish to be close to me, I and my life will shut very beautifully, suddenly, as when the heart of this flower imagines the snow carefully everywhere, descending."

Ten let a moan escape his lips and he started to roll his hips down onto his boyfriend. He connected their lips once again and let his tongue collide with Lucas's. Everything about Lucas was soft and warm in this moment and Ten needed more. He started to make a noise like a sort of desperate whine into the kiss but Lucas seemed to understand what it meant. He softly lifted Ten up and off of him, pushing him gently down so he was on his back and Lucas was on top, never breaking the kiss. 

When Tens hands pulled on Lucas's hair much more harshly then he had ever done it before Lucas let out a low sound and moved to the Tens neck as he started to unbutton the rest of his shirt, exposing a bare chest. He moved down lower the more he kissed, and mumbled into Tens skin. 

"Nothing which we are to perceive in this world equals, the power of your intense fragility-" 

But was caught off by Tens high and needy voice "please L-Lucas, more" he said and bucked his hips up into the air. 

Lucas stopped his kissing and flicked his eyes up to Tens face "are you sure?"

Ten nodded furiously and tugged more at Lucas's hair. 

"Can you tell me with your voice, baby?" Said Lucas and Ten felt himself melt at the pet name.

"Please Lucas do more to me" he practically begged. 

Lucas didn't need to hear anything else because one of his hands went to palm at Ten through his pants and the other moved so it was placed under Tens waist. He left a sloppy trail of kisses to Tens waist line then went straight down to mouth at Tens dick through his fabric.

Ten arched his back up just a bit and Lucas took the opportunity to tug his pants down.

"Is this okay?" He asked again, when Ten was completely exposed. Maybe it was the wine that was making him feel so comfortable, or the fact that they were very far from anyone's eyes, but it was probably just because he was with Lucas. Ten nodded again then remembered that the other boy liked hearing his consent so he stuttered out a "yes."

Lucas started to kiss the insides of Tens soft thighs, muttering under his breath, loud enough for Ten to hear. 

"The power of your intense fragility, whose texture compels me with the colour of its countries. Rendering death and forever with each breathing." 

Then he took Ten into his mouth and Tens whole body froze for a moment as he sucked in his breath. He had never felt pleasure like this before and he was honestly seeing stars. The more Lucas started to find a rhythm the more Ten let his soft moans out freely. Which seemed like encouragement to the other boy and he hummed along happily, hollowing out his cheeks. 

Ten was really about to lose it, but he didn't want to lose it in this way, he wanted to kiss Lucas _and_ feel him. 

He pulled Lucas off by his hair and said "m-more."

Lucas tilted his head to the side but then his eyes went wide.

"I think that would hurt.." 

Ten told him he didn't care, as he ripped Lucas's shirt off. "Is it your first time?" Ten nodded and Lucas bit his lip. "I don't know then it might be too much-"

"Lucas please, I need you so bad" said Ten and connected their lips again, as he went to remove his boyfriend's belt. 

Lucas pulled back and looked like he was debating something in his head. "Okay, but we're gonna have to get things really wet first."

"I can do that," said Ten and grabbed Lucas's hand to place two of the boy's fingers into his mouth. Lucas's sucked in his breath and stared at Ten with nothing but lust, "oh..fuck" he mumbled. 

As Ten sucked on his fingers, Lucas finished taking off his own pants. Then he pushed Ten all the way down and hovered over him. 

"I'm gonna put my fingers in okay? Ten nodded. "Words, baby" Lucas said, and Ten verbally replied this time "o-okay."

Then Ten felt an intensity like no other fill him. It stung for a bit but the pain was mixed with pleasure and soon started to crave more. God, Ten had waited for this day for so long. For the day to finally feel Lucas's huge hands, deep inside him, and I mean _really?_ _What were they so huge for?_

Lucas was three fingers in before he began reciting the poem again. 

"I do not know what it is about you that opens and closes, only something in me understands."

Ten arched his back up and almost shouted out, every word that left Lucas's lips built up the fire inside him more.

"Now, please" managed out Ten, not sure he could keep going on at the state he was already in.

Lucas listened and removed his hand, filling Ten with something else. This time Ten did cry out and Lucas froze, worry filling his face. 

"It's good, s-slow," said Ten to reassure him and tried his best not to wince. Lucas was so much bigger than his already huge hands, the pain was intense but Ten knew how good it would feel later if he could bear it.

Lucas did go slow, he went so slowly Ten wasn't sure if he was moving at all. But then he adjusted, and he got used to feeling, something in Ten changed and he found himself in a pleading state again. 

"Oh god, Lucas faster now" he said and threw his head back, making Lucas bend down to suck harshly at his exposed neck, biting down with his teeth. 

"Finish the, the-" was all Ten could get out as his nails dug deeply into Lucas's back, he would definitely be leaving scratch marks. Lucas's voice was the lowest that Tens ever heard it, he was panting and needed to take breaks in between words. 

"The voice in your eyes... is deeper than..ahh, it's deeper than all roses.

...Nobody, not even the...r-rain, has such, mmm, small hands." 

Once he finished Lucas kissed Ten so hard, their teeth clanged together but neither seemed to mind. All Ten could do was rock his body with Lucas's and whimper out incoherent swears. 

He doubted he would ever feel this good again. 

When they were done, they both lay next to each other, breathing heavily. 

"I've never felt like that before" said Ten truthfully and nuzzled into Lucas's neck.

"Honestly, me neither" replied Lucas and interlocked their hands.

"Maybe you have a poetry kink" giggled out Ten.

"I think you definitely do" replied Lucas before laughing as well. 

"I think we missed dinner" whispered Ten, the sun was noticeably lower in the sky. 

"We still have some crackers" 

"But I want food food" 

"I'm pretty sure crackers are considered food"

"y'know what I mean" whined Ten and gently hit Lucas's chest. 

"I do know, I get like this after a workout too."

Ten giggled, technically this had been the most taxing physical activity he's done in like, months.

"Shall we get dressed then" asked Lucas and kissed Tens cheek. 

"We shall" responded Ten and got up to find his pants. He winced when he stood up, then tried to take a step, but fell back down. Making Lucas cover his mouth with his hand to hide his laugh.

"Fuck you, this is your fault" said Ten but was laughing as well. 

"I'm sorry baby" said Lucas and kissed Ten on the lips this time. Who responded only with a grunt and tried again, slower this time, to get dressed. 

It took them longer than it normally would have to walk back to the academy. Lucas offered a piggyback but Ten assured him he could do it. They had definitely missed dinner, and Ten complained all the way to his dorm. He thought Lucas was looking a little guilty though so he quickly added "but it was worth it and I'd do it all over again."

Lucas grinned at his words and squeezed Tens hand. "We will" he said and went down to kiss Tens cheek. Ten was so happy, he had gotten at least 6 cheek kisses today. 

"Y'know the teachers never check my dorm at lights out, you could stay the night" said Ten, batting his eyelashes up at Lucas. 

"Yes but they check mine" answered the taller boy and booped Ten on the nose. Ten scrunched his nose up at the gesture and flinched his head back, "fine but that means a whole 10 hours of not seeing you" pouted Ten. 

"I don't even know how I'll be able to bear it," replied Lucas, making Ten smile again.

"Life was so much easier when I didn't like you" sighed out Ten. 

"Woah, woah" said Lucas and stopped them in their tracks. "Are you saying you like me? Oh my god, do you have a crush on me!" a fake shocked expression on his face.

"Shut up," said Ten and rolled his eyes, dragging Lucas along behind him as he walked on.

Yes life was simpler when Ten didn't like Lucas, but he wouldn't ever change how things turned out. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys this is why I dont write smut lmmmaaoo  
> In all seriousness tho, the next chapter will probably be the last one to this story, but I got more ideas in mind so stay tuned for those.  
> Thanks for reading, sorry this chapter was so bad I'm like, not an author, just a teenage girl trying to play out her fantasies ya feel?  
> Anyways stay cool guys.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 ily


End file.
